Aprendendo a amar DRAMIONE
by Mahizidio
Summary: Quando toda razão de Hermione some por causa de um simples perfume e o orgulho de Draco da lugar à sua primeira paixão, o que pode acontecer?
1. Aquele Perfume

**_Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fic e eu estou gostando bastante de escrever - não achei que eu teria amiginação sufuciente. Bom, espero que vocês gostem também! rsrs Criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa, são sempre bem vindos! Bjos! Bjos! Maitê! XD_**

* * *

**_1. Aquele perfume_**

Os últimos meses não haviam sido fáceis, com o ataque no Ministério e a morte de Sirius, o clima ainda estava meio pesado. Mas eles tinham que continuar a vida. Já era dia 1º de Setembro e todos estavam se acomodando dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores enquanto Gina e Harry, foram procurar uma para eles.

Enquanto ia em direção à cabine, Hermione sentiu o cheiro de um perfume. Um cheiro muito bom de perfume. Ela sabia que conhecia aquele maravilhoso cheiro amadeirado, e que, há exato um ano, havia se apaixonado por ele, naquele mesmo lugar, mas não fazia ideia de quem era. Resolveu não pensar e seguiu seu caminho, junto de um Rony muito irritado porque teria que ficar ouvindo todo aquele blá-blá-blá sobre a monitoria.

Ao entrar na sala Hermione se perdeu em pensamentos outra vez. _"Como podia ter se apaixonado por por um perfume? E se fosse uma menina?" _Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, a pessoa estava naquele lugar. Ela olhou em volta e deu de cara com um Malfoy mais arrogante do que nunca. _Desde que não seja o Malfoy, até menina está valendo, se bem que é perfume de homem, mas enfim, se não for ele já tá bom._, pensou, rindo dos próprios pensamentos.

Hermione estava começando a ficar irritada com aquele cheiro impregnando a mente dela, não conseguiu prestar atenção em uma palavra que foi dita. Só conseguiu ficar pensando em quem seria o misterioso dono daquele cheiro maravilhoso. Naquele momento, ela só tinha certeza de duas coisas: o perfume não era do Rony, e ela não sairia de lá sem descobrir de quem era.

Os monitores já estavam começando a se levantar para sair da cabine e a menina resolveu que estava na hora de agir. Como quem não quer nada, ela se levantou também e começou a passar por todo mundo que estava lá dentro, dando uma leve "cheirada" em cada um. _Encontrei!_ Ela olhou para cima e preferiu ter ficado sem saber de quem era quele cheiro.

- Que foi, Granger, perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - Draco encarava uma Hermione com cara de completa surpresa olhando para ele – Parece que nunca me viu. Eu sei que sou lin...

- Mione, o que você tá fazendo olhando pra cara desse panaca? - gritou Rony da porta, interrompendo o breve discurso narcisista que o loiro pretendia fazer.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar nada, nem parar de olhar para aqueles olhos acinzentados. _Como eu nunca reparei que ele é realmente... _Antes de completar seus pensamentos, Malfoy fez questão de responder à pergunta de Rony:

- Admirando minha beleza, é claro! Mas você não sabe o que é isso, não é mesmo, Weasley?

- Não enche, Malfoy! - disse Rony, puxando Hermione completamente sem fala – O que deu em você, Hermione? Até parecia mesmo que tava admirando a "beleza" dele...

- Ai Rony, até parece que você não me conhece. E também, nem bonito ele é! - Hermione tentou ser o mais convincente possível, porque ela mesma queria acreditar que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

**xx **

Enquanto Rony procurava pela cabine da Gina e do Harry, Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos e naquele perfume. Ao mesmo tempo em que travava uma briga com ela mesma. _Não, não é possível! Eu, Hermione Granger, não posso ter me apaixonado por um perfume, principalmente esse perfume sendo do..._

_ - _MAS O QUE É ISSO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Rony estava muito vermelho e gritava para um casal muito constrangido.

Hermione, que há pouco estava absorta em pensamentos, logo percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

- Calma, Rony, não é nada demais! - já que ninguém falava nada, ela resolveu interferir.

- COMO NÃO É NADA DEMAIS?! MEU MELHOR AMIGO _AGARRANDO_ – ele fez questão de destacar bem as palavras – _A MINHA IRMÃ_. DENTRO DE UM TREM. E NÃO TEM NADA DEMAIS?

- Primeiro, - dessa vez foi Gina quem falou, um pouco irritada, mas não gritava como o irmão havia feito – eu sou sua _irmã_, não sua propriedade; segundo, eu beijo quem _eu_ quiser, onde _eu_ quiser; e terceiro... você é um idiota!

Um silêncio mórbido dominou o ambiente por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade.

- E você? - disse o ruivo, um pouco mais calmo, apontando para o Harry – Não vai falar nada?

- Foi mal, cara, eu gosto da Gina e não vai ser você que vai nos impedir de ficar juntos!

- E eu tenho escolha? - Rony disse bem mal criado.

- Não! - os outros três responderam em uníssono.

Depois de alguns minutos, o clima já estava melhor e Rony resolveu falar:

- Posso, pelo menos, saber há quanto tempo tempo vocês estão com isso? - perguntou apontando para as mãos dadas do casal.

- Praticamente desde de quando eu fui pra' Toca, nas férias.

O ruivo emitiu algum som estranho e foi a vez de Hermione falar:

- Que bom que o Rony viu. Senão, vocês iam ficar escondendo até quando?

- Então, quer dizer que você já sabia? - Rony não conseguiu esconder a indignação. Hermione apenas se fez de desentendida.

Harry, pela janelinha da porta, viu o Malfoy passando e resolveu ir atrás dele, para tentar investigar o comportamento estranho que o garoto teve na Travessa do Tranco.

- É... eu já volto - saiu e deixou todo mundo sem entender nada.


	2. Dia Difícil

_**2. Dia difícil **_

O fato de Draco ter quebrado o nariz de Harry e quase feito ele voltar para Londres deixou Hermione uma fera. Ela não se conformava que ele podia ser cada vez mais baixo. E se conformava menos ainda que estava possivelmente apaixonada por qualquer coisa que viesse dele, mesmo sendo que se tratasse de um perfume maravilhoso e daqueles olhos lindos.

- Mione, calma. A gente sabe que o Malfoy é assim. Ainda bem que a Tonks estava lá. E agora eu estou bem. Se acalma, ok? - Harry tentou, em vão, acalmar a amiga.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas e se ela _não_ estivesse? E além do mais, se toda vez que ele aprontar ninguém fizer nada, daqui a pouco ele vai, sei lá, acabar matando alguém...

Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pela profª McGonagall que estava entregando os horários das aulas e das rondas dos monitores.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Mal havia começado o ano letivo e ela já tinha se estressado pelo ano todo.

- Não, isso só pode ser piada! - ela se virou para procurar McGonagall, mas foi outra pessoa que encontrou.

- O que só pode ser piada, Granger? - Malfoy estava plantado atrás dela. – Que vai ter que passar duas noites por semana na minha adorável companhia? - perguntou o garoto com aquela voz arrastada e o típico sorriso arrogante no rosto.

- Como assim, que história é essa? - disse Rony ao mesmo tempo que arrancava os horários das mãos da amiga.

- Te vejo mais tarde, sangue ruim - antes de sair completou: – E fica tranquila, eu também _super _felizcom isso!

- Não, você não pode fazer ronda com ele, Hermione. Ele é o Malfoy!

- Ah, é mesmo, Ronald? Eu nem tinha percebido – Hermione falou com toda ironia que conseguiu. – E acho que você não percebeu também o quanto eu estou feliz por isso... E para de me olhar como se eu tivesse culpa nisso - ao perceber que atinha atraído a atenção de quase metade da mesa da Grifinória, olhou para os lados e se levantou – Tchau... já estou atrasada pra primeira aula.

**xx**

Nas aulas que tiveram juntos (quase todas), Hermione nem olhou para a cara do Rony, se não bastasse ter que fazer ronda duas vezes por semana com o Malfoy, ainda tinha que aguentar o amigo falando como se ela tivesse escolhido isso. _Se bem que ele pode ser um canalha, idiota, desprezível, arrogante e mais muitos outros defeitos que for, mas que ele é bonito, isso ele é!... PARA, Hermione, onde já se viu, ele é um Malfoy!_

_ - _MIONE! - Harry gritou, tirando da menina aqueles pensamentos - Ei, em que mundo você estava? A Gina te chamou umas três vezes.

- Desculpa, Gina, eu estava só... pensando - estava tão absorta em pensamentos que até esqueceu que já estavam no Salão Principal jantando. – O que você queria falar?

- No que você tava pensando? - falou a ruiva com um sorrisinho safado no rosto. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de "não era isso que você ia perguntar" e respondeu:

- Em algum jeito pra não fazer as rondas com aquele imbecil - _Será que é isso mesmo que eu quero?_ - Vou tentar falar com a McGonagall...

- É só raiva mesmo? O que você sente por ele... - Gina perguntou com um tom tanto quanto malicioso.

- Não, claro que não, - Hermione entendeu muito bem o que a amiga quis dizer com aquilo, mas se fez de louca – também tem nojo, desprezo, repulsa, pena, sim, eu tenho pena dele por ser tão idiota. Então Gina, não é só raiva que eu sinto por ele.

- Sei... - murmurou a amiga.

Hermione começou outra guerra interna, dessa vez era para resolver se contava ou não à Gina o que estava acontecendo. Resolveu que o melhor era sair de lá. Viu que a profª Minerva não estava na mesa dos professores e se levantou.

- Vou ver se a McGonagall está na sala dela.

**xx**

A professora estava na sala e fez uma cara de quem já sabia quem havia batido na porta quando a garota entrou.

- Srta. Granger, suponho que saiba exatamente qual o motivo da sua visita - disse indicando uma cadeira para a garota se sentar. – Tem a ver com as suas rondas com o Sr. Malfoy, não?

- É sim, professora – respondeu meio sem graça –, eu queria saber se tem como trocar de horário com alguém. A senhora - _e todo mundo_, ela pensou – sabe, nós não nos damos muito bem.

- Sinto muito, minha querida, eu te garanto que já tentei argumentar com Dumbledore, mas ele foi irredutível – a professora parecia lamentar tanto quanto Hermione – e disse que isso talvez seja bom pra vocês dois.

- Desculpa, professora, eu sempre confiei no diretor, mas não vejo como uma convivência forçada com o Malfoy pode ser boa - embora tentasse, não conseguiu esconder a indignação na voz. – Mas obrigada, mesmo assim.

- É sempre um prazer, Srta. Granger.

**xx**

Hermione saiu da sala da diretora da Grifinória sem a mínima vontade de ir para a torre. Não se conformava por já ter brigado com o Rony e não queria falar com a Gina. _Como eu posso ser tão transparente? Nem eu sei se gosto mesmo dele e a Gina já percebeu alguma coisa. Hunf!_

Como inda faltava muito tempo para dar a hora da ronda, a garota achou melhor ir para o Salão Comunal e, por sorte, não encontraria a Gina por lá.

Ao entrar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda não encontrou Gina, mas era preferível ela à encontrar Rony com a maior cara de bunda possível.

- Posso saber o motivo dessa cara feia? - Hermione não gostava de ficar brigada com o amigo, então foi simpática.

- O Harry e a Gina - ao ver que a garota não tinha entendido continuou: – Com certeza estão se agarrando em algum lugar por aí!

- Desencana, Rony, daqui a pouco você se acostuma - ao dizer isso o casal entrou no salão. – Olha eles aí.

- E aí, como foi lá , conseguiu mudar seu "parceiro" de ronda? - Gina caprichou na ironia quando disse "parceiro".

- Não. E sabe do quê mais? - caprichando no sarcasmo, ela continuou – Ela me disse que o Dumbledore quis assim e que não vai mudar. Ah, e o mais importante: que isso pode até ser bom pra nós dois - a garota quis explodir ao sentir o olhar de Gina sobre ela, mas foi Harry quem falou:

- O que pode ter de bom nisso? Dessa vez acho que ele realmente pirou.

- Ou não, né?!

- O QUÊ? Você também pirou, só pode! Vou subir! - Hermione estava quase da cor do cabelo de Gina de tanta raiva. Ao chegar na escada lançou um olhar de desprezo à amiga - "Ou não, né?!" Como ela pôde dizer uma coisa dessas?

**xx**

Era 20:40 e Hermione não aquentava mais ficar esperando. Saiu do quarto e foi direto para o lugar onde deveria se encontrar com Malfoy.


	3. Verdades

_**3. Verdades**_

Já era quase 21:10 quando Hermione sentiu aquele perfume que tanto amava. Seu coração deu uma leve acelerada e sua mão começou a tremer. _Não, isso não pode tá acontecendo, ele é Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais odiável do planeta."_

- Você está atrasado! - disse se virando e encontrando aqueles lindos olhos acinzentados a encarando.

- Não estou, não, um Malfoy nunca tá atrasado... E, espera aí, como você sabia que era eu?

- Por causa do seu chei- - quando se deu conta do que estava falando, Hermione corou, tentou continuar como se não tivesse dito nada, mas Draco percebeu o que ela ia dizer – Quem mais seria, ora?

- Ora, ora... então, quer dizer que além de ficar me olhando com cara de bocó, a sangue ruim sabe-tudo também reconhece meu _cheiro_? - estava bem claro o quanto ele se divertia com aquilo. – Vou logo avisando, Granger, se olhar demais, você vai acabar se apaixonando. Olha, você até que é gostosa, sabia? Mas eu nunca encostaria numa _nada_ como você.

- Olha aqui você, Malfoy, eu não sou abrigada a ficar ouvindo essas suas asneiras; se bem que eu já estou acostumada com a sua estupidez. E fica tranquilo, eu _nunca_ me apaixonaria por um babaca, egocêntrico, arrogante e nojento como você. Agora vamos logo com isso, porque quanto menos eu ficar perto de você, melhor - ela saiu andando, mais vermelha do que um pimentão de tanta raiva que sentia daquele imbecil (agora ela tinha certeza), por quem estava apaixonada.

Eles não disseram mais nada até o fim da ronda. A cara da morena estava tão emburrada que o loiro ficou com medo de ser azarado se dissesse alguma coisa.

**xx**

As semanas foram passando e a cada dia Hermione tinha mais certeza sobre seus sentimentos. Embora ela soubesse o quão chato aquele garoto era, ela gostava de fazer as rondas com ele. Pelo menos assim, ela podia ficar perto da sua "paixão impossível", como ela mesma chamava.

Depois de quase um mês, a convivência entre eles estava muito melhor do que no primeiro dia. Eles conseguiam ter até breves conversas durante o caminho que faziam, mas essas sempre acabavam quando o sonserino resolvia xingar alguém ou fazer alguma piada de completo mau gosto. Depois de uma dessas conversas ele resolveu falar:

- Qual é, Granger? - começou o loiro, com o típico sorriso arrogante no rosto. – Você sabe muito bem como eu sou, se for virar a cara e parar de falar comigo por cada coisa que eu disser, a gente nunca vai ter uma conversa civilizada.

- Se você chama de conversa civilizada ficar xingando os outros e fazendo piadas de mau gosto, não, nunca teremos uma! - disse isso parando, e implorando aos céus para que ele tirasse aquele sorriso, extremamente sedutor, do rosto.

- Sabe, você não é tão ruim como eu pensava – a garota lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade, ao mesmo tempo ele pensava: _Não acredito que eu estou falando isso pra ela!_ e olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da garota (o que a deixou um pouco tonta), continuou – É, mas sabe qual é seu problema?

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, ela o cortou:

- Sei, sim, muito bem qual é o meu problema, _você _é o meu problema!

- Rá, rá, rá! Muito bom, mas não, eu não sou o seu problema, posso até ser a solução. Mas o seu problema é você mesma. Você faz tudo imaginando o que os outros vão pensar. No que o Santo Potter e o resto da corja vão achar se você fizer isso ou aquilo. Tem que ser tudo perfeito. Você pode até ser a Srta. Sabe-Tudo, mas na teoria; porque na prática, você não sabe de nada.

Hermione ficou em choque, ela sabia que no fundo ele estava certo; ela era realmente muito boa na teoria, mas não sabia nada da vida, ela nunca tinha se arriscado por alguma coisa que realmente quisesse. O choque não deixou que ela respondesse nada. Então, ele se aproximou, ficando tão perto que ela achou que o loiro a beijaria. Aquele cheiro, aqueles olhos, aquela boca, tudo entrando cada vez mais na mente da garota. Ele continuou:

- Eu até poderia ser seu amigo – e mais uma vez ele riu, pensando em seguida: _Puta merda, eu só posso ter ficado louco, primeiro falo que ela não é tão ruim, depois que podeira ser amigo dessa sangue ruim. _Deixou a grifinória ainda mais tonta – é claro, se você não fosse uma grifinória certinha, metida a sabe-tudo, sangue ruim e amiga do Potter idiota, e do pobretão do Weasley.

Depois de muito esforço a garota conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e desviar os olhos daquele olhar penetrante.

- Já chega, Malfoy. Você não sabe nada da minha vida pra ficar falando essas coisas. E a nossa ronda acaba por aqui.

Hermione saiu correndo para o Salão Comunal, só percebeu que estava chorando quando parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Antes mesmo de dizer a senha o buraco se abriu e a Gina ia saindo com Harry.

- Mione! O que aconteceu? Você tá com a cara péssima - a amiga perguntou enquanto Harry observava sem entender nada

- Eu queira falar com você, Gina. Pode ser agora? - perguntou olhando para o amigo.

- Claro que pode, vem - trocou a mão do namorado pela mão da amiga e completou: – Depois a gente conversa, Harry.

As duas saíram sem rumo pelo castelo.

Assim que saiu correndo do Malfoy, a morena decidiu que contaria tudo para Gina, senão ficaria louca com tudo aquilo dentro dela.

- Então, Mione, pode começar!

A garota contou tudo, desde quando tinha descoberto de quem era o perfume – ela já tinha comentado alguma coisa com a amiga no ano anterior – até a conversa que acabara de ter com Draco.

- Mione, desculpa, mas eu vou ter que concordar com ele. Você pensa muito mais nos outros, em como agradar os outros, do que em você. Eu já tinha percebido que você estava a fim dele, eu só não pensei que fosse tão sério assim. Mas já que é – ela deu um sorrisinho maroto – acho que você devia tentar, sei lá, quem sabe dá certo, não custa nada se arriscar pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Mas, Gina, você não entendeu? - ela encarou, cética, a amiga – Ele é o Malfoy. Ele me odeia. E além de todos os motivos que eu posso te dar pra isso não dar certo, ainda tem o Harry, que desconfia que ele esteja fazendo alguma coisa...

- Hermione, acho que quem não entendeu nada aqui, foi você. - Gina a interrompeu – Você gosta dele, gosta de ficar perto dele. E pelo o que você acabou de me contar, ele não te odeia tanto assim. E que se dane o Harry, ele está obcecado com isso. Pensa em você, no que isso vai fazer com você. Esquece o resto.

Hermione voltou a chorar, sabia que aquilo não seria nada fácil e deu um abraço na amiga.

- Obrigada, Gina!


	4. Essa menina não bate bem

**_Oi gente! Esse cap vai dar uma esquentadinha nas coisas... espero que gostem! ^-^_  
**

* * *

_**4. "Essa menina não bate bem"**_

Depois daquele dia Hermione não tinha mais falado com Draco, não que eles conversassem quando não estavam na ronda, mas nesses três dias, ele ao menos a havia xingado entre uma aula e outra. Em vez de ficar feliz por isso, a garota sentia falta da implicância dele. Já estava tão acostumada que as implicâncias nem a afetavam mais; era tão bom ouvir aquela voz, olhar naquelas íris cinzas, sentir aquele cheiro, mesmo que fosse enquanto era humilhada pelo sonserino.

Ele não estava implicando com Hermione por um motivo: havia se arrependido do que disse. Não se arrependeu por ter falado os "defeitos" dela, _Ela precisava ouvir umas verdades_, pensou. Ele se arrependeu de ter dito que ela não era tão ruim e que poderia ser amigo dele, _Eu sei que eu deixei bem claro que isso não ia acontecer, mas do jeito que ela é tapada, vai achar que eu quero ter ela como amiga... Até perece, eu, amigo da Granger! Acho melhor eu voltar a irritar aquelazinha._

**xx**

Era 20:30 quando a monitora saiu do Salão Comunal, ainda era cedo, mas ela não conseguia mais ficar lá parada. Já tinha resolvido, ia seguir o conselho da amiga. Ainda não sabia muito bem como ia fazer, mas sabia que ia fazer alguma coisa. Ela gostava dele e, por mais que fosse Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais intragável da escola, ele estava se saindo muito bem, era sempre ele quem começava as conversas – era sempre por causa dele que acabava também –, nunca tinha falado nada dela, a não ser no último dia, e as vezes até conseguia fazê-la rir um pouco. _Talvez a Gina esteja certa e ele não me odeie tanto assim... tá, mas mesmo que ele não me odeie tanto, eu sou uma "sangue rum" e ele já deixou bem claro que não seria meu amigo, quanto mais ficar comigo. Você está sonhando muito alto Hermione..._

- É, estou mesmo, mas se eu não sonhar, ninguém vai fazer isso por mim! - disse chegando no corredor onde eles sempre se encontravam.

- Não sabia que você falava sozinha, Granger - Draco foi se aproximando, com um sorriso debochado e o olhar arrogante, extremamente sedutor.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Ainda não são nem quinze pras nove – perguntou sem esconder a surpresa de tê-lo encontrado ali.

- Eu te faço a mesma pergunta, não é, sabe-tudo? - abriu ainda mais o sorriso de tirar o fôlego. - E eu só vim essa hora porque terminei mais cedo o que estava fazendo e precisava pensar um pouco, mas pelo visto...

- E o que você tava fazendo? - indagou curiosa.

- E isso lá é da sua conta, garota? - bem irritado ele continuou: – Mas e você, está fazendo o que aqui essa hora?

- Isso também não é da sua conta. - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com indiferença, alguns segundos depois, ela continuou: – Mas já que estamos aqui, eu queria conversar com você... er... sobre aquilo que você me disse no outro dia.

O loiro não sabia o que dizer, ele imaginou que ela iria querer ser amiga dele, mas não que ela ia querer conversar sobre isso. _Eu sabia, merda, não devia ter falado aquilo._

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você sobre aquilo - foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar.

- Tudo bem - a grifinória já estava ficando irritada –, você não precisa falar nada, só me ouve, ok?

Ao ver a cara de "fala logo" do sonserino, ela continuou:

- Eu... er... eu queria... te, te agradecer - _AI MEU DEUS! Eu estou agradecendo por ele ter falado aquele monte de coisas pra mim?,_ o sonserino olhou incrédulo, ele só podia estar tendo uma miragem. Ela tomou fôlego e continuou: – É, isso mesmo, obrigada! Acho que você só falou aquilo pra me irritar, mas você estava certo. Eu penso muito nos outros, no que eles vão pensar, a partir de agora vou pensar mais em mim.

Depois de ter certeza que realmente ouvira aquilo, Malfoy respondeu:

- Tá louca, Hermione? - revirou os olhos e pensou: _Desde quando eu chamo a sangue ruim pelo primeiro nome? Estou pegando a loucura dela, só pode!_ - E você quer que eu fale o quê? "Disponha, foi um prazer te ajudar"? Me poupe.

- Você me chamou de Hermione? - ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de: _Ele me chamou de Hermione, ele _nunca_ fez isso!_

- Chamei, e daí? É o seu nome, não é? - respondeu um pouco corado.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por longos segundos, que pareceram horas. Ambos, absortos em pensamentos, tentavam absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_Não acredito que eu agradeci por ele ter me dito aquelas coisas e ainda disse que ele estava certo. Aonde o ego dessa criatura vai parar agora? E ele me chamou de Hermione..._, pensou a grifinória.

_ Essa menina não bate bem. Eu falei aquilo só pra deixá-la irritada, e ela me agradece? Se bem que eu nunca erro mesmo. E onde já se viu eu chamar aquela... aquela... MAIS ESSA AGORA? NÃO CONSIGO ACHAR ALGUMA COISA PRA XINGAR ESSA... AHHH!_, devaneou o sonserino, não gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estavam levando.

_ - _Vamos logo com isso. Você está muito estranha hoje, não que não seja normalmente, mas pode ser contagioso! - disse irritado, fugindo dos seus pensamentos e tirando Hermione dos dela.

**xx**

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra pelo resto do caminho. Só era possível ouvir os passos e a respiração, um pouco fora de ritmo, dos dois. A garota estava tão distraída que, sabe-se lá como, tropeçou. Só não caiu de cara no chão porque, por impulso, Draco a pegou pela cintura.

- Obrigada! - disse ofegante, se virando e encontrado aquelas íris azul acinzentadas, quase tão assustadas quanto as dela

- Você quase caiu de cara no chão! Vê se olha por onde anda da próxima vez.

_"Esto ficando louca, ou tem preocupação na voz dele?_, ela se perguntou, ainda encarando aqueles olhos perfeitos. Draco, se dando conta que ainda fitava os castanhos da garota, desviou o olhar e disse, tentando recuperar o tom arrogante:

- Eu já disse, Granger, se olhar demais, _vai se apaixonar_.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, a morena diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre os dois.

- Tarde demais - sussurrou encostando os lábios nos de um Malfoy completamente estático.

Levou alguns segundos para ele entender o que estava acontecendo e, para surpresa de Hermione, corresponder ao beijo. As línguas se encontraram urgentes, ainda inseguras pela sensação nova. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, não mais urgente, mas com de uma paixão exultante. O sonserino a puxou pela cintura, enquanto ela afundava as mãos naqueles cabelos platinados e macios, e o perfume dele se impregnava cada vez mais dentro dela. Os dois podiam sentir ambos os corações martelando dentro deles.

* * *

**_E ai, o que acharam? Abusadinha essa Hermione, hein! rs_**

**_Comentem, pooooor favor! *-*_**


	5. Eu também te odeio, Granger

_**5. "Eu também te odeio, Granger"**_

Draco não sabia dizer se havia se passado segundos ou horas até se dar conta do que estava fazendo e se desvencilhar do beijo, que até aquele momento, ele não sabia que também ansiava.

- Granger, o que te fez pensar que poderia me beijar desse jeito? - a voz dele não demonstrava raiva, muito menos arrogância. Ele estava... assustado e completamente desarmado; nunca imaginou que poderia ser tão bom beijar aquela garota que ele tanto odiava, ou achava que odiava.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu... eu... - Hermione tentou, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- Tudo bem - ela olhou incrédula, _Eu achando que ia ser xingada e ele fala um simples "tudo bem"?_ - Eu disse que você ia se apaixonar, eu já estou acostumado com isso. Mas não pense que se você fizer isso outra vez, eu serei tão caridoso assim...

Hermione continuou sem acreditar, era preferível que que ele a xingasse do que falasse isso. _Caridade? Tudo aquilo foi... caridade?_. Completamente recomposto, ele continuou:

- Acho que hoje é a _minha_ vez de falar "a nossa ronda acaba por aqui"!

- Idiota, nojento... eu te odeio, Malfoy! - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo e as lágrimas tomarem conta de sua face.

- Eu também te odeio, Granger. - sussurrou enquanto tocava os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dele na sua boca, era doce... viciante, e ele queria mais – Eu também te odeio... - repetiu, indo embora e tentando se convencer de que aquilo era verdade.

A morena foi correndo para o dormitório da Gina, ia contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela queria que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas ainda conseguia sentir o perfume dele, o gosto e até mesmo o coração martelando contra o seu peito. Havia sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, não que ela já tivesse beijado muitos garotos, mas aquele foi tão intenso, parecia tão... apaixonado.

**xx**

- Gina, eu fui tão idiota - começou aos prantos, assim que viu que a amiga estava sozinha no quarto. – Eu beijei o Draco, Gina! Beijei!

- Calma, Mione! - a ruiva queria acalmar a amiga, mas já estava começando a ficar nervosa, queria saber logo o que tinha acontecido – Você beijou o Malfoy, é isso? Mas me diz logo o que aconteceu, porque pela sua cara, não parece que foi nada bom.

Um pouco mais calma, Hermione enxugou as lágrimas, sentou em uma das camas, respirou fundo e começou a contar tudo o tinha acontecido desde e a hora que saiu do Salão Comunal.

- Uau! - Gina abraçou a amiga e perguntou: – Mesmo ele tendo feito isso, falado que foi caridade, parecia mesmo "caridade"? Quero dizer, parecia que ele não tava gostando, ou que não queria?

- Não … na verdade, eu não sei. Foi tão... tão... quente. E ele parecia tão sincero - ela estava completamente perdida.

- Ele é o Malfoy, mesmo que fosse completamente apaixonado por você, ele jamais assumiria, assim, de uma hora pra outra. E ele, com certeza, ia falar alguma coisa pra te magoar, principalmente depois de ter se entregando desse jeito a um beijo.

- Talvez você esteja certa. Obrigada, viu, Gi?! Só você mesmo. Não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer se o Harry e o Rony descobrissem uma coisa dessas - levantou-se e deu mais um abraço na amiga. – Vou pro meu quarto. Estou precisando de um banho e ficar um pouco sozinha.

Antes de fechar a porta, a ruiva disse:

- As vezes não é tão ruim seguir os impulsos.

Hermione deu um sorriso sincero e foi para o quarto.

**xx**

A grifinória deu graças aos céus por ser sexta-feira, assim, ela poderia ficar o final de semana todo enfiada na Torre da Grifinória e não precisaria ver Draco. Também aproveitaria para estudar mais. E já havia decidido: não iria na ronda de terça-feira. Quanto mais adiasse aquele encontro, melhor.

_Cadê a sua coragem grifinória?_, gritava uma vozinha na cabeça da morena. _Dane-se a minha coragem, ela se foi todo junto com aquele beijo!_

O final de semana não foi como o esperado. Ela não conseguia estudar, não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo, no que ia fazer quando eles se encontrassem novamente e se ele realmente tinha feito aquilo por "caridade". E para piorar, Rony ainda ficava irritado quando via a irmã aos beijos com Harry, que por sinal, não parava de olhar aquela draga de Mapa para saber onde o idiota do Malfoy estava.

- Vocês não acham isso estranho? - começou Harry, que estava sentado em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal com a Gina e com o bendito Mapa na mão – O Malfoy estava no Salão Principal agora a pouco tomando café e agora ele não tá mais em lugar nenhum.

- Harry - Hermione suspirou, mal havia começado o domingo e ele já estava falando naquele garoto –, pelo amor de Merlim, você não pode ficar pelo menos um dia sem falar nessa criatura imprestável?

- Não, Mione, será que você não vê que ele pode estar fazendo alguma coisa perigosa? - Rony e Gina lançaram um olhar de "não adiante falar" para a morena, Harry continuou: – E falando nele, sexta à noite eu procurei você, pra saber se ele estava mesmo na ronda, e vi que vocês estavam bem perto... quase "em cima" um do outro. O que aconteceu?

Hermione tinha certeza, não tinha ficado vermelha, mas sim roxa, de tanta vergonha. Lançou um pedido mudo de ajuda para Gina e tentou se explicar:

- Hum.. você, você viu é? - _tentou_ parecer indiferente – É que eu... eu caí. É, foi isso... eu caí e ele me ajudou. Na verdade eu não cheguei a cair, mas se ele não estivesse lá, eu teria rachado a cara no chão.

Gina deu um sorriso maroto para a amiga e interrompeu o que Rony ia dizer:

- Já chega disso, né, Harry. Guarda esse Mapa e vamos sair daqui, o dia está lindo lá fora. Rony, Mione, vocês vêm?


	6. Sentimentos

_**6. Sentimentos**_

As aulas de segunda e terça foram extremamente cansativas, não só porque as matérias não eram das mais interessantes, mas também porque Draco resolveu voltar a encher o saco de Hermione depois do que havia acontecido na última ronda. Nas últimas semanas ela até estava "gostando" das implicâncias do garoto, mas naqueles dois dias, ela preferia explodir a ouvir ele a insultando e fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada entre eles.

**xx**

Um pouco antes das 21 horas a garota pensou que seria melhor ir à ronda, por mais que lhe faltasse coragem, ela não podia deixar isso interferir na sua função de monitora. Mas ela, definitivamente, ainda não tinha coragem para encarar o Malfoy sozinha. Talvez_ eu escreva um bilhete avisando que não vou..._

Alguém bateu ma porta do dormitório e ao ver que era Gina, a morena já sabia o que a amiga iria falar.

- Oi, Gina - cumprimentou meio desanimada.

- Oi, Mione. Você não vai mesmo, não é? - ela já sabia a resposta, mas queria ter certeza.

Hermione fez sinal para a ruiva entrar no quarto e, já meio irritada com aquele assunto, respondeu:

- Não, não vou. Eu sei que estou sendo covarde, mas eu não quero me encontrar sozinha com ele. Pelo menos não hoje.

Gina revirou os olhos, meneou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu não vou insistir, você já sabe a minha opinião, quanto mais adiar isso, pior - as duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e Gina voltou a falar, um pouco mais animada: – Vem! Você precisa sair desse quarto, já que não vai na ronda, vamos fazer alguma coisa.

**xx**

Draco esperou até quase nove e meia e nada de Hermione. Ele estava quase soltando fogo pelas ventas de tanta raiva quando se deu conta de que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a morena. Afinal, Hermione Granger não faltaria sem um motivo muito sério.

_Tá bom, até parece que eu estou mesmo preocupado com ela, eu só estou com raiva e não quero fazer essa chatice sozinho, isso sim!_

O loiro desistiu de esperar e foi sozinho. Mas ele não conseguia tirar a grifinória da cabeça. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ela e, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, que sentia falta da companhia dela – até mesmo das caras bravas que ela fazia quando não gostava de alguma coisa que ele dizia. Ele queria poder beijá-la de novo, olhar bem no fundo daqueles lindos olhos castanhos dela e descobrir tudo o que ela estava pensando com um simples olhar. Sentir o cheiro dela bem perto dele. A mão dela nos seus cabelos...

_Você só pode ser idiota mesmo. Um Malfoy nunca ficaria pensando tudo isso de uma sangue ruim como aquela Granger. Para com isso, você é mil vezes melhor que ela! E era ela quem deveria estar pensando isso de você, não você dela_, concluiu.

**xx**

No dia seguinte, quando Draco entrou na sala de Poções, viu Hermione sentada sozinha, lendo um livro – que parecia muito interessante – enquanto esperava os amigos. O sonserino não pensou duas vezes, foi – com Crabbe e Goyle em seu enlaço – tirar satisfações com a garota.

- Ei - disse arrancando o livro das mãos da garota, fazendo com que encontrasse aqueles lidos olhos tomados pela raiva –, quem você pensa que é pra, ontem, ter me deixado plantado te esperando?

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? - ela nem se deu conta de que estava gritando.

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, o cara que vai infernizar a sua vida por ter me deixado te esperando - a garota olhou para a porta e viu que os amigos estavam entrando. – Você agiu feito louca sexta-feira, faltou ontem e ainda acha que não me deve satisfações? Você vai pagar caro por isso, Granger!

Ao dizer isso foi pro seu lugar, deixando uma Hermione a beira de lágrimas.

- Mione! O que aquele idiota estava falando? - Rony parecia tão assustado quanto a garota. – E o que ele quis dizer com "agiu feito louca"?

- Não sei, Rony... só quero que ele morra e me deixe em paz.

- É verdade isso, que você não foi ontem? - Harry não conseguiu conter a pergunta, além de parecer um pouco desconfiado, de que, nem ele mesmo sabia. – Por quê?

- É verdade sim, eu não fui! - respondeu furiosa. – Agora vocês podem me deixar em paz, por favor?

Os amigos apenas trocaram olhares desconfiados e fizeram o que a amiga pediu.

**xx**

Malfoy não conseguia prestar atenção nas aula, só conseguia olhar para a grifinória, enquanto um sentimento, que ele deduziu, pois nunca havia sentido antes para saber como era, ser culpa, açoitava seu peito. Ele ficou com tanta raiva dela não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida e por ter feito ele sentir todas aquelas coisas por ela que descontou da pior maneira possível.

_Você só pode estar ficando louco, Draco, você nunca sentiu nada disso por ninguém. Na verdade, você nem sabia o que era se preocupar, ou sentir falta de alguém, quanto mais se culpar por ter dito algo. E agora, essa grifinoriazinha faz você sentir tudo isso? Não, não mesmo. _Eu jamais sentiria alguma coisa por ela!

**xx**

O resto da semana seguiu como de costume: aulas, aulas e mais aulas; Rony fazendo cara feia a cada beijo que a irmã e o melhor amigo davam; Harry cada vez mais obcecado em saber para onde o sonserino ia quando desaparecia do Mapa. E este, perturbando cada vez mais a vida de Hermione. Mas na verdade, Draco só fazia isso na, frustrada, tentativa de se convencer de que a garota não significava nada para ele. E, para desespero da monitora, a sexta-feira chegou muito rápido, dessa vez ela não tinha como escapar, então foi logo para o seu destino.

**xx**

Hermione já estava quase subindo pelas paredes, quase morrendo de raiva, quando Draco chegou.

- Você faz ideia de que horas são? - esbravejou - Faz mais de meia hora que eu estou plantada aqui te esperando.

- Está provando do próprio veneno, Granger? - respondeu com o tom mais calmo e superior que conseguiu. – Ou você acha que não fiquei séculos te esperando aqui também? Mas você nem aparecer, apareceu, não é?

- Então é isso? - foi irônica - Me fazer ficar esperando, porque eu te fiz esperar? Boa tática, parabéns!

- Os meus motivos não te dizem respeito - o garoto tinha um "leve" tom de irritação na voz - Vamos logo com isso, eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Agora você quer ir logo, é muito prepotente mesmo - disse mais para si do que para o sonserino que a encarava.

E, mais uma vez, fizeram o caminho em completo silêncio. Hermione ainda estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, pensado em como foi se apaixonar logo por ele. Por outro lado, Draco estava começando a ficar nervoso com a simples presença da "sangue ruim" e com o fato deles não conversassem, _eu já tinha me acostumado a fazer isso com ela, até gostava das nossas conversas. Não dá pra ficar assim... ela tem que voltar a falar comigo!_

O loiro parou de repente, fazendo Hermione encará-lo esperando por uma explicação, até que ele disse, com a maior simplicidade e sinceridade do mundo:

- _Hermione_, acho que nós precisamos... er... conversar... sobre o que aconteceu, na semana passada.

* * *

**_Ai meu Deus! O que estão achando?_**

**_Será que merece reviews?_**


	7. Decepção

_**7. Decepção**_

Por mais que ele fosse um Malfoy, Draco estava pronto para falar tudo o que havia sentido desde aquele beijo. Estava pronto para falar como aquilo tudo era novo para ele e como ele tinha medo dos próprios sentimentos. Mas não saiu tudo como o esperado; Hermione ficou estática e depois de longos segundos, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido, respondeu:

- Não, _Malfoy_, acho que não temos nada sobre o que conversar. E como você deixou bem claro, aquilo não vai se repetir - ela não sabia porque, mas não queria saber o porquê dele querer conversar e continuou: – Foi um erro, um impulso. Não precisa jogar, mais uma vez, na minha cara que aquilo foi caridade. Não precisa falar mais nada, ok?! - pôde sentir as lágrimas vindo, a voz ficando embargada, mas foi forte. - Foi a pior coisa que eu podia ter feito. Uma completa idiotice.

Draco ficou algum tempo sem saber o que responder, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, não saiu nada. Algumas palavras do que ela disse ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. C_aridade... um erro... pior coisa... completa idiotice_. Não era a reação que ele esperava.

Depois de se recuperar do choque que foi ouvir aquelas coisas, ele viu uma única lágrima escorrer pelos olhos da garota, mas não se importou, agora ele só conseguia sentir ódio dela. Com sua habitual arrogância, falou:

- Nossa, Granger, nem eu conseguiria definir tão bem o que aconteceu semana passada. Parabéns, você me poupou muita saliva. E tenha uma ótima noite - virou-se e seguiu para as masmorras.

**xx**

Hermione não conseguiu sair do lugar. Apenas encostou-se na parede e se sentou afundando o rosto nas mãos, chorando compulsivamente. Ela não sabia porque havia agido daquela maneira, nem se estava mais arrependida de tê-lo beijado, ou do que tinha acabado de dizer. Minutos depois, ainda se perguntando se era aquilo mesmo que ele pretendia falar, a monitora de levantou, chorando um pouco. Antes de ir para a Torre da Grifinória, passou no banheiro para lavar o rosto, não queria correr o risco de que a vissem com aquela cara. Quase implorou para que nenhum dos amigos estivesse no Salão Comunal.

Para infelicidade da morena, estavam todos lá e parecia que esperavam por ela. Quando a viram entrar, Harry gritou:

- Mione, você demorou! Eu descobri uma coisa, vem logo pra eu... - ao ver o rosto vermelho e inchado da amiga, parou o que ia falar e perguntou: – O que aquele desgraçado fez? Por que você está chorando?

- Não foi nada, Harry. Eu só preciso descansar. Amanhã a gente conversa - sem ao menos olhar para Rony e Gina, subiu as escadas e foi para o dormitório.

Os três amigos ficaram sem fala até que Rony resolveu mandar a irmã ir atrás de Hermione.

- Eu conheço a Mione, se ela quisesse conversar teria me chamado, amanhã eu falo com ela.

**xx**

Nas masmorras, Draco não sabia o que pensar. Ele nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém e agora, que parecia que isso tinha acontecido, era por uma garota que ele sempre odiou, que sua família nunca aceitaria e que disse que tê-lo beijado foi seu pior erro.

_Então por que aquela vadia da Granger foi me beijar? E eu ainda me preocupando com ela, querendo conversar. Rá, rá! Eu fui um tolo mesmo em acreditar que ela poderia ser legal. E ela beija bem, só isso... Eu não me apaixonei por quela sangue ruim nojenta coisa nenhuma. Um Malfoy nunca se envolveria com gente da laia dela._ Mas não adiantou nada ficar repetindo aquilo mentalmente, a garota não saia da cabeça dele, que só conseguiu pegar no sono quase de manhã.

Com Hermione não foi muito diferente. Ela não conseguia se perdoar por ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de não querer ouvir o que Draco tinha para falar e por ter dito aquelas coisas, que ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que eram mentira. _Se eu tinha alguma, mesmo que remota, chance, ela com certeza não existe mais... deu pra ver muito bem o ódio que ele estava sentindo... como eu pude ter sido tão burra?_

**xx**

Na manhã seguinte a grifinória agradeceu por ser sábado e não ter nenhuma aula com que se preocupar. Levantou-se, tomou um bom banho e seguiu para o Salão Principal, onde os amigos já estavam tomando café-da-manhã. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por eles terem agido com se não tivesse acontecido nada na noite anterior e ao fazer isso lembrou que Harry tinha descoberto alguma coisa.

- Harry, o que você tinha pra me falar ontem? O que você descobriu?

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu tinha até me esquecido, depois que você... - Gina lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Mas enfim, finalmente descobri onde o Malfoy se "esconde". Eu percebi que vocês não estavam juntos ontem e que você estava parada, aí ele surgiu, do nada, em um corredor do sétimo andar - ele parou, esperando que a amiga chegasse a mesma conclusão que ele, mas percebendo que ela não havia entendido, Rony perguntou:

- Qual o único lugar do castelo que a gente nunca viu no Mapa, Mione? - entendendo, respondeu

- A Sala Precisa, claro... Mas o que ele pode estar fazendo tanto tempo trancado lá dentro? Vocês já pensaram em algo?

- A única coisa que eu consegui pensar foi que ele deve estar consertando o que ele tinha falado lá na Borgins & Burkes. Agora a gente só precisa saber o que é.

- Acho que você tem coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, Harry. Não vamos ficar perdendo mais tempo com ele - Hermione se levantou. – Posso falar com você, Gina?

**xx**

Hermione fez Gina jurar que não contaria nada do que tinha acontecido para os amigos, já que ela sabia que Harry estava desconfiado de alguma coisa e com certeza perguntaria para a namorada o que as duas tanto conversaram. A ruiva passou o dia todo com a amiga, distraindo-a para que não pensasse em Draco.

Hermine decidiu, que daquele dia em diante, iria fingir que nada tinha acontecido e iria fazer o possível para esquecer aquele garoto.


	8. Presente de Natal

_**8. Presente de Natal**_

Faltava pouco menos de um mês para o Natal. Draco e Hermione continuavam na tentativa, frustrada, de esquecer um ao outro. Mesmo estando se esforçando ao máximo, ficava bem difícil, uma vez que tinham praticamente todas as aulas juntos; sem contar as rondas, onde a proximidade dos dois fazia com que seus corações tomassem um ritmo completamente descompassado, que o cheiro inebriante de ambos os invadisse. E que, em segredo, desejassem colar seus lábios novamente.

A não ser pela tristeza emitida pelos olhares, tanto da grifinória, quanto do sonserino, aparentemente não havia nada de errado com os monitores. Hermione não se permitia fitar o profundo mar azul-acinzentado que eram os olhos de Draco. O mesmo era repetido pelo loiro, que não se deixava admirar os lindos olhos castanhos da morena. Por isso, nunca perceberam a tristeza que emanava daqueles olhos.

A cada dia que terminava, a garota sentia um aperto no peito por não escutar aquela voz arrastada e sedutoramente arrogante. Nem que fosse com mais uma das inúmeras ofensas que Malfoy lhe lançava, ela queria ouvi-lo, mas nem isso tinha mais. Não tinha xingamentos, olhares debochados... não tinha mais nada que viesse dele.

Draco não sabia porque – é claro que, no fundo, ele sabia... estava apaixonado –, mas não conseguia fazer de Hermione um alvo com quem se divertia xingando. Doía, quase fisicamente, fazer isso agora. Simplesmente não conseguia mais. Ele sentia falta das conversas que tinham, ou tentavam ter, durante as rondas. Sentia falta, das raras, mas deliciosas risadas que por vezes ele arrancara da companheira. De poder olhar no fundo daqueles olhos, enraivecidos por alguma coisa que ele havia dito...

Ambos não conseguiam deixar de lembrar daquele único beijo trocado. A mera lembrança daquele breve momento trazia à tona todos os sentimentos que haviam sentido, fazendo-os tremer com a explosão que aquilo os levava.

**xx**

Hermione não se perdoava por não ter ouvido o que Draco tinha para falar, _E se ele fosse falar que também gostava de mim? Que queria ficar comigo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?... NÃO, Hermione, não seja estúpida, ele concordou com tudo que você disse. Foi melhor assim, pelo menos não foi humilhada mais uma vez por aquela fuinha medíocre e sem coração._

Já Draco, arrependia-se por ter concordado com a garota, pela primeira vez na vida havia se apaixonado por alguém e não teve coragem de admitir. _Você foi um completo idiota, devia ter falado, afinal, foi ela quem te beijou. E aqueles olhares... ela com certeza estava interessada em você – também, não tem quem não fique... Não, para com isso! Você é um Malfoy e nunca se apaixonaria por uma... por uma... por uma sabe-tudo linda, que beija maravilhosamente bem, que tem um perfume, ah que perfume... Malfoy, Malfoy, maldito nome! Ahhh! Cala a boca, só tá piorando a situação!_

**xx**

Era a última ronda antes das férias de Natal, que Hermione passaria com seus pais na França. Ela nunca foi disso, mas dessa vez torcia para que conhecesse algum francês que a fizesse esquecer de Draco.

Ela chegou no corredor e encontrou Draco sentado no chão, encostado a uma parede, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Ao sentir que ela se aproximava o loiro olhou na direção dela; ela pôde notar que ele estava muito aflito e com cara de quem havia... chorado? _Draco Malfoy chorando? Será possível? Ai meu Deus, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?_

A morena sentiu vontade de sentar ao lado garoto, abraçá-lo, perguntar o que tinha acontecido... Mas não o fez, tomou uma postura de indiferença – não antes de Draco perceber o quanto ela tinha ficado preocupada – e disse:

- Vamos?

O sonserino nada respondeu, apenas levantou-se e a seguiu. E, embora estivesse passando por diversos problemas, ele conseguiu sorrir com a ideia de uma Hermione preocupada com ele.

**xx**

Por todo o caminho, ela teve ímpetos de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, se tinha alguma coisa que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar, mas seu orgulho não deixou.

Draco não pode deixar se notar que, mesmo tentando esconder, Hermione ainda demonstrava preocupação e periodicamente lhe lançava olhares como se tentasse entender o que ele estava sentindo.

Com tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida do garoto, ele tinha até se esquecido que aquela era a última ronda antes do Natal. _Se já é ruim com ela por perto, imagina longe, _pensou,_ ainda mais agora, que eu sei que ela pelo menos se preocupa comigo..._

Foi quando ele teve uma ideia. Se não desse certo, eles ficariam um bom tempo sem se ver mesmo e se desse, bom, se desse certo ele resolveria depois...

- Granger! - Hermione se assustou, não imaginava que aquele silêncio incomodo, estabelecido há tanto tempo, seria quebrado. Malfoy estava parado, esperando por uma resposta que levou alguns segundos para vir.

- Oi - Hermione disse se virando e se arrependendo profundamente ao encontrar lindos olhos acinzentados a encarando.

- Eu estava pensado... - começou, determinado foi andando em direção à garota, até que ela encontrou a parede.

A monitora estava tão assustada e entorpecida que não conseguiu falar nada, só pensar no quanto ele era lindo, em como ela adorava aquele cabelo do jeito que estava, meio bagunçado e em como o cheiro dele a deixava completamente tonta. O sonserino, percebendo o que causava naquela figura maravilhosa, de onde não conseguia tirar os olhos, em sua frente, continuou, ainda mais confiante:

- Sabe, está chegando o Natal - disse como se tivesse acabado de chagar a uma conclusão muito importante. – E eu fui um bom menino durante todo o ano - encostou os lábios no ouvido de uma Hermione ainda estática e sussurrou as últimas palavras –, então, acho que eu mereço um presente...

Antes que pudesse processar o que tinha ouvido, Hermione sentiu os lábios do garoto, por quem estava completamente apaixonada, tocar os seus. Ela perdeu completamente a razão quando sentiu a língua quente e macia abrir espaço entre seus lábios e não hesitou em se entregar ao beijo. Podia sentir cada célula do corpo reagindo àquele contato.

O coração de Draco parecia que ia sair pela boca. Hermione afundou as mãos em seu cabelo. Como ele ansiava por isso mais uma vez. Puxou-a pela cintura, a fim de diminuir ainda mais a distância entre eles e aumentar o contato entre os corpos. Aprofundavam cada vez mais o beijo, as mãos de Draco já passeavam nas costas da grifinória, procurando pele entre a blusa e a calça que ela vestia, quando um súbito de consciência fez com que ela o empurrasse.

Ainda segurando-a pela cintura, com a respiração irregular e um sorriso encantador nos lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados, Draco falou:

- Que foi, Granger, não gostou?

- Por que você fez isso? - foi a única coisa que saiu.

- Ué, você acha mesmo que pode me beijar sem mais nem menos e eu não tenho todo o direito de fazer a mesma coisa? - perguntou como se isso fosse muito óbvio, mas não deixou que ela respondesse. – Se bem que eu não te beijei sem mais nem menos, eu te avisei que merecia um presente de Natal. Eu devo estar louco por querer isso como presente...

- Você queria um beijo meu como "presente de Natal"? - perguntou incrédula.

Draco deu um sorriso tímido, mas que pareceu o mais sincero do mundo e afirmou com a cabeça. Hermione sentiu seu coração falhar, era muita coisa para assimilar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu novamente os lábios do sonserino nos seus.


	9. Voto Perpétuo

**9. Voto Perpétuo**

Faltavam dois dias para as férias de Natal acabarem. Hermione ainda ficava nas nuvens ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido antes das férias. Ela podia sentir cada sensação outra vez, as línguas se tocando, o cheiro daquele loiro, os toques. Estava tudo ainda tão vivo na mente da garota que só com a lembrança seu coração acelerava e suas mãos começavam a suar.

Mas apesar de todo esse encantamento, a grifinória não tinha ficado muito feliz com o desfecho daquela noite...

*FLASHBACK*

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, agora em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Com relutância, afastaram os lábios, precisavam de ar.

Hermione se afastou mais um pouco, afim de encarar aqueles olhos cinzas e encontrar resposta para tal comportamento.

Draco, ainda com o lábios entreabertos, abriu os olhos e encontrou os castanhos perfeitos de Hermione o encarando. Ele sabia que seria questionado, mas não queria responder.

Delicadamente, ela tirou as mãos do sonserino de sua cintura e começou a andar em círculos, tentando absorver todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações que tinha acabado de provar.

O loiro ficou imóvel observando-a e esperando por um tapa, ou qualquer coisa pior que pudesse vir. Mas o que veio foi uma pergunta da morena, que parou na frente dele.

- Você pode, pelo amor de Deus, me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? - indagou em um sussurro quase desesperado

Draco não sabia o que falar, ele tinha vontade de gritar, para o castelo inteiro ouvir, que estava apaixonado por ela. Mas não o faria. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, até que respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Eu não sei, tá legal! Eu só pensei que... sei lá, você me beijou e... - a grifinória não podia acreditar que estava vendo Draco Malfoy completamente sem graça e sem fala na sua frente – e que talvez eu pudesse "cobrar" por isso.

- Ah, então é isso? - estava tomada pela raiva - "Cobrar"? Você estava fazendo mais uma das suas caridades...

A morena ia começar a andar novamente, mas o monitor segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem bem próximos, o que fez os dois suspirarem.

- Não, não foi só caridade, ok? Eu quis – disse em um sussurro. _"E quero ainda muito mais"_, pensou – e da outra vez eu também não foi. - a garota deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios com a última frase, mas logo que ele continuou o sorriso se desfez – Deixa pra lá. Esquece, finge que não aconteceu nada, tá bom assim?

Um pouco mais calma, mas ainda muito irritada, livrou-se do toque macio que a prendia e respondeu:

- É, é melhor a gente esquecer mesmo – como doía dizer aquelas palavras, mais ainda ouvi-las, mas ambos permaneceram indiferentes – Como eu já tinha falado, te beijar foi um erro - _"O melhor erro da minha vida"_, pensou – um erro que eu cometi duas vezes e não pretendo cometer mais. Fingimos que nada aconteceu e fica tudo certo.

- Três vezes. Você me beijou três vezes. - debochou

- Não, eu te beijei uma vez, você que me beijou as outras duas. - ele revirou os olhos - Seu idiota. Você quer ou não fingir que não aconteceu nada?

- Ah, quero. Mas eu tenho uma condição. - sem dar tempo para Hermione falar alguma coisa, colocou o melhor sorriso sedutor nos lábios e continuou – Já é um porre fazer isso tudo tendo alguém pra conversar. Sem ter ninguém, ou melhor, você estressada, o que é pior que ninguém, fica insuportável. Portanto, a partir de hoje, a senhorita volta a conversar comigo... só durante as rondas, claro.

Draco ficou olhando-a, esperando uma resposta, que não veio, pois Hermione estava tão boba com o que acabara de ouvir e com o modo como as palavras saíram tão doces da boca dele, que só conseguia admirar o garoto.

Ao perceber que Hermione não diria nada, o sonserino deu um sorriso divertido e falou:

- Vamos Granger, temos uma ronda pra terminar.

*FIM DO FLASHBACK*

- Burro! Burro! Burro! - esbravejava Draco para o espelho do seu belo quarto na Mansão Malfoy – Como você pôde ter sido tão idiota?

O sonserino também passou todos aqueles dias lembrando o que havia feito e o quão perfeitos foram aqueles beijos. Mas não conseguia se perdoar por não ter dito o que sentia, por ter ficado reclamando do quanto era chato fazer aquelas rondas com ela emburrada e sem querer falar com ele...

_"... Pelo menos você conseguiu fazer ela rir um pouco, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo." _começou pensando_ "Pelo menos eu a fiz rir? Ah, faça me o favor. Quem iria querer ela rindo, quando poderia tê-la _te beijando_, se não tivesse falado que tava 'cobrando' o beijo que ela te deu? Dessa vez você se superou __Draco... ela deve estar certa quando fala que você é um idiota!" _Seu reflexo estava rubro pela raiva que sentia dele mesmo. "_A Granger deve ter colocado uma poção do amor no meu suco de abóbora, só desse jeito pra eu ter me apaixonado assim."_

**xx**

Os quatro grifinórios estavam reunidos no salão comunal contanto como havia sido as férias e se lamentando – com exceção de Hermione – por no dia seguinte, segunda-feira, eles terem que voltar a vida normal.

Harry, como sempre, não largava o Mapa do Maroto. Hermione, aproveitando que o assunto "férias" tinha acabado, começou a falar.

- Harry, você ainda tá nisso? Já se passaram quase seis meses e você ainda não descobriu nada. - Os outros três trocaram olhares significativos.

- É... o Harry descobriu uma coisa, Mione. - Gina falou, já sabendo que a amiga não ia gostar nem um pouco do que Harry tinha para dizer.

- Ah, é? E você pretendia me contar isso quando? - ergueu uma sobrancelha em reprovação para o amigo.

- Credo, Mione, eu ia te falar... só não tinha surgido oportunidade ainda. - sob um olhar de "tá esperando o que para começar?", ele continuou – Sábado, antes das férias, eu saí no meio da festa do Slughorn e fui atrás do Snape. Calma, tá? Eu estava com a capa, ele não me viu. - apressou-se em dizer, ao ver o olhar de censura da amiga – Ele encontrou o Malfoy no corredor e entrou numa sala com ele. E, bom, entre várias coisas que eles disseram, deu para entender que o Malfoy tem alguma missão, que o próprio Voldemort lhe deu. - Hermione ficou em choque com aquelas palavras, sabia que Draco seria capaz de fazer coisas horríveis, mas uma missão, dada pelo próprio Voldemort, era demais – E o Snape ainda falou que ele tava sendo muito irresponsável, que já estavam desconfiando dele, por causa do ataque à Cátia Bell. E o que mais me intrigou: ele falou que está tentando ajudá-lo e que fez um Voto Perpétuo com a mãe do Draco, jurando que o protegeria.

- Mas Harry, isso é muito sério. - Hermione não podia acreditar, agora que parecia que ela e Draco iam começar a se dar bem, ela descobre isso – Voto Perpétuo não é aquele que se a pessoa não cumpre ela...

- Morre? É, esse mesmo.

- E por que você não me contou isso logo, Harry? Você já falou com o Dumbledore?

- Ainda não, a gente acabou de chegar, né?

- É, a gente acabou de chegar. Mas fala logo com ele. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer – Eu vou subir. Gina, você pode vir comigo?


	10. Amigos?

**10. "Amigos?" **

Gina estava no dormitório da amiga, ouvindo atentamente o que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco antes do Natal. Ela sabia que Hermione não ia gostar de ouvir sobre o Voto Perpétuo e a tal missão do garoto, porque ela achou que a amiga ficaria brava, e não triste a chateada como estava.

- Então, foi isso, Gi. - a voz estava embargada os olhos vermelhos, a beira de lágrimas – É claro que eu tive vontade de socar cada parte do corpo daquele idiota quando ele disse pra gente fingir que não tinha acontecido nada, mas depois ele foi tão legal... a gente ficou conversando, rindo. Eu pensei, de verdade, que pudéssemos ser pelo menos amigos, sabe? Só que com isso... eu não sei o que vou fazer.

- Acho que eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: ele gosta de você! - falou Gina abrindo um sorriso – Eu sei que tudo isso é muito sério, mas quem sabe ele não te fala alguma coisa. E pelo jeito, ele está "sofrendo" com alguma coisa, acho que ele tá precisando de alguém... e é só você fingir que não sabe e pode fazer algumas perguntas como quem não quer nada.

- Espera aí Gina, deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Você tá falando pra eu me aproveitar da situação? É isso mesmo? - Hermione ficou chocada com a amiga – Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Se acha, você não me conhece!

- Não, Mione, eu não to falando pra você se aproveitar da situação, eu só acho que isso não deveria interferir em vocês dois, só isso.

- Tá Gina, amanhã a gente conversa, ok? Já está tarde, é melhor você ir pro seu quarto. Boa noite.

**xx**

A segunda-feira teria corrido normalmente, se não fosse o fato de Hermione não ter conseguido prestar atenção no que os professores falavam e de Draco não ter ido a nenhuma aula.

O dia até que passou rápido, já estavam todos reunidos no salão comunal, após o jantar, estudando e fazendo os deveres. Hermione tentava se concentrar, mas não conseguia tirar o sonserino de sua mente.

_"... Eu não posso fingir que não sei de nada, ele tem uma missão do Lord das Trevas para cumprir. E se for matar alguém? E se o Harry estiver certo e ele for mesmo um Comensal?... Onde será que ele se enfiou hoje o dia todo? Será que não voltou pra escola?... É melhor eu andar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, se não vou enlouquecer."_

A garota começou a enfiar tudo dentro da mochila, afim de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Já acabou tudo, Mione? - Rony falou – Você bem que podia me ajudar aqui, né?

- Hum... é, desculpa Rony, mas eu tenho que falar com a McGonagall... - inventou

- Ei, você tá bem? - Harry a cortou – Já são quase dez horas, fala com ela amanhã.

- Eu sei, mas foi ela quem me chamou. - deu alguns passos em direção à saída, olhou para os lados e virou-se para Rony – É, eu vou deixar minha mochila aqui. Se quiser, pode ver alguma coisa.

Antes de sair, ainda pôde ouvir Rony dizendo:

- Ela realmente não está bem. Em que mundo Hermione Granger empresta o dever assim, sem reclamar?

**xx**

Hermione começou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores desertos do castelo, apenas se permitindo sentir tudo o que estava preso dentro de si durante o dia todo, e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Depois de vários minutos caminhando, as lágrimas já secas na face, a grifinória percebeu que estava perto da Torre de Astronomia. Resolveu subir, lá era um bom lugar para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Já no último degrau ela ouviu alguém chorando, achou que seria melhor descer e não atrapalhar, mas a curiosidade foi maior, queria saber de quem era aquele choro grave. Entrou de mansinho, com medo de fazer algum barulho e ser vista por quem quer que fosse.

Sentado no chão, em baixo de uma das enormes janelas estava Draco, com os braços em volta dos joelhos, chorando como uma criança que perdeu o brinquedo favorito.

As lágrimas, já secas, voltaram a brotar nos olhos da grifinória. Ela nunca imaginou ver Draco Malfoy em uma cena como aquela. Não se conteve, em passos rápidos cobriu o espaço entre eles, parando de frente para o garoto.

- Draco? - falou entre lágrimas, segurando-se para não se abaixar e abraçar o sonserino.

Entre soluços e sem levantar a cabeça, Draco começou a falar:

- O que é? Tá fazendo o que aqui, veio ver o show? Já tirou uma foto para mostrar pra escola inteira?

- Eu... desculpa. Eu te ouvi e resolvi entrar para ver quem era. - reconhecendo a voz, o loiro levantou o olhar para confirmar quem estava ali na sua frente.

- Ah, Granger! Você deve estar adorando me ver assim, não é? Vai sair correndo daqui e contar pro Potter... - só agora, limpando a tempestade que eram seus olhos, percebeu que a garota também chorava – Pelo menos, pelo jeito eu não sou o único que está mal aqui.

- Desculpa... eu, eu não devia ter entrado. Eu não queria... - as lágrimas começaram a brotar ainda mais dos olhos da grifinória.

Por pior que Draco estivesse, ver Hermione daquele jeito o deixou sem chão. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar-se e abraçá-la.

- Ei, calma. Pior que eu você, com certeza, não está. Foram os idiotas do Potter e do Weasley que te deixaram assim? Pode falar, se for, eu acabo com eles.

- Não... _(snif)_ eles não fizeram... _(snif)_ nada. - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de afundar-se na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Tá, então para de chorar. Até eu já parei. - tentou rir – E se você continuar assim, eu vou ficar preocupado e olha que eu não me preocupo com ninguém. Vem, senta aqui.

Os dois sentaram-se em baixo da mesma janela na qual Draco estava há pouco. Enquanto afagava os cabelos da grifinória, podia sentir as lágrimas de ambos se misturando em seu peito, onde ela apoiara a cabeça, molhando a camisa - repuxada pelos braços que ela depositara em sua cintura - ainda mais.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo até Hermione se acalmar. Ela não conseguia digerir a ideia de ter, por tanto tempo, odiado o Malfoy e agora, que ele estava ali, super atencioso e preocupado, ela não poder se "entregar" a esse amor – ou que fosse só amizade – que estava nascendo.

- Hermione? - já completamente recuperado do próprio choro, queria saber como a garota estava.

- Hum? - sabia que sua voz não sairia direito se tentasse falar alguma coisa que precisasse abrir a boca.

- Tá mais calma? - ele queria olhar para ela, mas não atreveu se mexer, estavam muito bem naquela posição e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por ele não fazer isso. Em um tom brincalhão, perguntou – Vai me contar o que deu em você, ou vou ter que usar Veritaserum?

Ela deu um suspiro pesado, se endireitou ao lado do loiro. Fitou-o bem no fundo daquelas íris acinzentadas, como ela amava aqueles olhos.

- Eu não sei direito... na verdade, eu até sei, mas eu não sei explicar e eu meio que não posso falar... - as últimas palavras foram morrendo em sua boca. E ela pôde ver as íris cinzas ficarem ainda mais escurar, decepção e raiva nelas.

- Ah, entendi, você não pode confiar em mim, tudo bem, já estou acostumado com isso.

- Não, não é isso. Eu confio em você, pelo menos eu quero confiar, mas eu não posso falar. E aposto que se eu perguntasse "o que deu em você", você também não me contaria.

- É, você tem razão. Eu também não posso falar, mas eu queria... - seu olhar ficou meio desfocado, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa que não estava ali – eu queria ter alguém pra falar. Alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar. E, por mais incrível que pareça... acho que eu "escolheria" você. - diante do olhar interrogativo da garota, explicou-se – É, apesar de você ser a "Granger-Sangue-Ruim-Metida-a-Sabe-Tudo", você deve ser de confiança.

- Obrigada? - com um sorrisinho tímido, ela continuou – Pra falar que me escolheria como uma pessoa de confiança, você deve realmente estar precisando de alguém.

- Talvez eu não esteja mesmo muito bem, mas eu seu é que esse meu "estado" queria que você ficasse perto de mim- fez uma cara de cachorro pidão, e ainda falou, mais para si mesmo do que para a morena – É, eu definitivamente fiquei louco: primeiro eu me preocupo com a Granger; depois eu falo que acabaria com o Cicatriz e com o Cabeça de Fósforo por causa dela; aí eu resolvo falar que ela é de confiança; e, como se já não bastasse tudo isso, eu falo que queria ela, Hermione Granger, perto de mim? Já podem me levar pra fazer companhia aos Longbotton no St. Mungus.

Entre risadas, Hermione completou:

- Sem contar, a parte em que você estava chorando feito um bebê.

- Pois é! - Draco entrou na brincadeira. Levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para a grifinória – Bom, como monitor, eu devo avisar que isso não são horas para ficar andando pelo castelo, portanto, já para a cama.

- Ok, senhor monitor. - tirou a franja que nos olhos do loiro e não conteve o comentário – Você fica bem melhor com o cabelo assim, "bagunçado", sabia?

Sorrindo, tímido mas presunçoso, puxou-a pelo braço, saindo da Torre e perguntou:

- Amigos?

- Amigos...

- Mas, sem ninguém saber... se é que você me entende.

- Tudo bem Draco, isso já é _muito_ mais do que eu podeira esperar... e além do mais, meus amigos também não iam gostar nem um pouco disso.


	11. Desconfianças

**11. Desconfianças **

Depois daquela noite, Draco e Hermione não tocaram no assunto. E a garota não falou nada sobre o que aconteceu na Torre de Astronomia para os amigos.

A grifinória resolveu que, se ela queria mesmo ser amiga do sonserino, deveria fingir - não só para ele – pra ela mesma, que que não sabia sobre a missão dele e de todos as suspeitas de Harry.

Os monitores, mesmo que inconscientemente, não se aguentavam de ansiedade. Queriam que os dias das rondas chegassem cada vez mais rápido. Estavam cada dia mais ligados um ao outro. Quase não discutiam mais e passavam a maior parte do tempo rindo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fingir que ainda se odiavam. A única que sabia sobre esse novo "relacionamento" dos dois era Gina, que teve que jurar não contar para ninguém.

E, agora, quando Harry falava alguma coisa sobre vigiar o Malfoy, a monitora preferia ficar quieta. Não queria "defender" demais o sonserino e Harry ou Rony acabarem descobrindo que eles se tornaram amigos.

Mas, mesmo preferindo ficar quieta, não podia admitir que o amigo perdesse tanto tempo, como estava fazendo, tentando entrar na Sala Precisa. Sempre tentava de tudo para que ele não fosse, mas nunca conseguia que ele desistisse.

**xx**

Draco odiava o prof. Slughorn, principalmente porque ele não dava a miníma para as tentativas de dizer que também era de família importante, do garoto. Estava se esforçando na matéria, se não, não conseguiria nota. Por isso, quarta-feira depois do jantar, resolveu ir à biblioteca pegar algum livro que pudesse ajuda no dever.

**xx**

Os quatro grifinórios estavam saindo do Salão Principal depois do jantar. Não viam a hora de voltarem para o Salão Comunal, o dia havia sido muito cansativo e ainda tinham um dever enorme de poções para fazer.

- Se o Malfoy estiver na Sala Precisa, eu vou lá de novo pra tentar entrar. - falou Harry – O que vocês acham que ele tá fazendo, hein?!

- Harry, - Hermione já estava de saco cheio dessa história – você não tem dever pra fazer? E não tem que se encontrar com o Dumbledore?

- Tenho, por quê? - perguntou, sem entender onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Então, você não acha que é mais importante você fazer primeiro suas obrigações e depois, se _sobrar_ tempo, você vai atrás do Malfoy?

- Por acaso, você está querendo dizer que eu não cumpro com as minhas obrigações, Hermione? - já falava um tom mais alto que o normal – Sabe, as vezes parece que você está defendendo o Malfoy. Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que ele é super legal e que virou amiga dele.

- Me poupe, Harry. Eu tenho mais o que fazer, não vou ficar aqui te ouvindo falar essas besteiras. Tchau – e começou a se afastar dos três.

- Onde você vai, Mione? - Gina perguntou.

- Biblioteca... vou ver se eu acho alguma coisa pra ajudar no dever de poções, porque eu não tenho um livro que me dê todas as respostas.

Emburrada, a morena seguiu para a biblioteca, sem nem esperar por uma resposta.

Ao entrar, Hermione foi direto para um dos últimos corredores, onde ficavam os livros de poções. A biblioteca estava vazia, exceto pela Madame Pince e por...

- Draco? - perguntou ao entrar no corredor e se deparar com o loiro procurando por algum livro. Ele se virou ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto gostava – Está fazendo o que aqui?

- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você, não é? - abriu seu melhor sorriso de lado – A não ser, é claro, que você tenha vindo pra me ver.

- Não, acho que te aguentar em praticamente todas as aulas e em duas noites por semana já está de bom tamanho. - ela riu, ambos sabiam que todo o tempo do mundo não seria de bom tamanho.

- É assim, então, você me "aguenta"? - fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono antes de continuar – Você não gosta de ser minha amiga?

- Até que não é tão ruim. - ela estava se divertindo com aquilo – Você sabe ser legal às vezes.

- Menos mal. - agora já falava com o tom arrogante de sempre – Senão eu seria obrigado a te lançar um feitiço que fizesse você querer ser minha amiga... - os dois riram, ele continuou – Se bem que não deve existir nenhum específico pra isso, mas também não é nada que uma Império não resolva.

- Draco!

Ela censurou o garoto, que se fez de desentendido e perguntou:

- Que foi?

A grifinória virou-se para as estantes, a fim de encontrar algum livro que a ajudasse. Já o sonserino esqueceu o motivo pelo qual estava naquele lugar; só consegui ficar olhando para cada detalhe da morena, como se quisesse gravar em sua mente cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Hermione achou um livro que a ajudaria e virou-se para o loiro, plantado há alguns metro dela.

- Draco?

- Hum...

- Você pode pegar o livro aqui pra mim?

- E sua varinha, não serve de nada, não?

- Claro que serve! - respondeu brava, se virando para a estante – Eu só pensei que você pudesse pegar pra mim, mas já que não...

- Estressadinha você, hein?! - disse cobrindo a distância entre os dois, parando bem atrás dela – Eu pego. Qual é?

Ela assustou-se com a proximidade repentina. Virou-se para responder, apontando para o livro que queria:

- É esse aqui, de capa vermelha.

A meio caminho de pegar o livro, Draco parou. Apoiando uma das mãos na estante, conseguia ver apenas os olhos chocolate que o encaravam. Sem pensar, com a mão que não estava na estante, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo da grifinória para trás da orelha. Desceu os dedos por todo o comprimento dos fios e ficou alguns segundos brincando com os cachinhos que se formavam na ponta. Não resistiu à vontade de tocar a pele dela. Depositou os dedos no pescoço dela, desenhando o contorno até chegar ao queixo.

Hermione estava em êxtase, mas sabia que aquilo não poderia dar certo e tentou falar:

- Draco, não...

Ele a silenciou, tocou os lábios com um dos dedos, traçando o contorno daqueles rosados perfeitos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Shi, não fala nada, minha Sabe-Tudo...

Essas palavras, arrastadas e sussurradas, fizeram com que toda razão e sanidade da grifinória fossem embora. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela jogou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco, puxando-o para mais perto. Ela já podia sentir os lábios se tocando, os corações descompassados, tocando a mesma melodia...

- Hermione! - Harry, ofegante por ter corrido todo o percurso até a biblioteca, estava descabelado (mais que o normal), com o Mapa do Maroto em uma mão e a varinha, apontada para Malfoy, em outra. - Larga ela, seu idiota!

Os dois já estavam bem longe um do outro e Harry continuava avançando para Malfoy..

- Calma, Harry! - o medo do amigo fazer alguma coisa contra o sonserino estava estampado no rosto da morena – Ele não estava fazendo nada!

- Sozinho não mesmo, não é Hermione? - o garoto só faltava soltar fumaça pelas ventas de tanto nervoso. - Agora eu entendi porque você fica defendendo ele.

Malfoy não sabia o que fazer, se defendesse Hermione a situação dela pioraria ainda mais. Resolveu fazer o que um Draco não apaixonado faria: interrompeu a discussão dos grifinórios:

- Tá aqui o seu livro. - disse jogando-o na mesa mais próxima. Com um olhar de quem lamenta o que está fazendo, continuou – E não vai se acostumando a me pedir favor, não. A gente só faz ronda juntos, não somos amigos. E eu vou embora, porque essa discussãozinha de vocês tá me dando nojo. - antes de sair do corredor, virou-se para os dois e disse – Sangue-Ruim, Testa-Rachada, a gente se esbarra por aí.

Harry ainda estava muito nervoso e com raiva da amiga._ "Eu só posso estar louco, ela nunca se interessaria pelo Malfoy, muito menos se encontraria com ele sabendo que eu estava vigiando o imbecil."_, pensou

- Então, vai me explicar que cena foi essa que você armou? - Hermione tentava recuperar a calma.

- Mione, você sabia que ele estava aqui? - o moreno estava aflito, quase com medo da resposta.

- Claro que não. Por qual motivo eu viria pra cá atrás dele? - _"Como ele pode pensar uma coisas dessas? Será que está tão na cara assim que eu gosto dele?"_, esse pensamento a fez lembrar de uma coisa – O que você quis dizer com "Sozinho não mesmo"?

- Desculpa, tá! - parecia envergonhado – É que vocês estavam praticamente sozinhos aqui, eu fiquei com medo... e quando eu cheguei, parecia que ele ia... te beijar?

Hermione ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

- Claro que não, Harry. Ele só estava pegando um livro pra mim... Acho que você devia trocar esses óculos.

- E por que você não usou sua varinha? - indagou, ainda desconfiado.

- Porque quando eu vi que não alcançava ele estava perto e se ofereceu para pegar. - inventou – Agora chega o interrogatório, ou você não confia em mim? - fez-se de inocente.

- Confio. Claro que confio. Você é Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga, que me aguenta a seis anos e odeia o Malfoy tanto quanto eu. Não tem porquê eu desconfiar. Vamos?

- É, pois é. Vamos. - _"Como eu odeio mentir pra você, Harry... "_

**xx**

Os dias iam passando com uma velocidade incrível. Já era sábado, 1º de março. Hermione acordou não muito cedo, havia demorado para dormir, lembrando-se do quase beijo de quarta-feira e de como Draco havia sido carinhoso com ela no dia anterior, pedindo desculpas pela cena que Harry havia feito, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era toda dele. E ainda brincou dizendo: "Pelo menos ele te impediu de cometer o pior erro da sua vida, pela quarta vez." Ela não queira ouvir aquilo e ser lembrada do que havia dito há meses atrás, mas achou melhor do que fingir que não havia acontecido nada.

- "Minha Sabe-Tudo..." - sussurrou antes de se levantar da cama, como que para ter certeza de que era tudo real.

Ela já estava atrasada, era aniversário do Rony e queria levar o presente do amigo antes que ele e Harry fossem para o Salão Principal tomar café-da-manhã. Arrumou-se correndo e foi para o dormitório dos garotos, que já não estavam mais lá. Desceu correndo até o Salão Principal, esperando encontrá-los pelo caminho. Nada.

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e só encontrou Gina sentada lá. Antes de seguir até a amiga, não conteve o impulso de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava lá. Mas parecia que só fisicamente. Seus olhares se encontram, Hermione percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada com loiro. Trocaram um sorriso tímido, torcendo para que ninguém os tivesse visto. Mas isso não escapou do olhar de uma certa pessoa, sentada bem no centro da mesa dos professores, que sorriu junto.

- Gina, você viu seu irmão e o Harry? - perguntou ao se aproximar da amiga.

- Não, pensei que eles estivessem com você. - falando isso, a ruiva percebeu uma movimentação estranha na mesa dos professores.

Hermione sentou-se na frente da amiga, imaginando onde os dois poderiam ter se enfiado. Enquanto na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore saía apressado e a profª. Minerva ia em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

- Srta. Weasley. - era Minerva chamando, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos – E você também srta. Granger, queiram me acompanhar.

_"Ai meu Deus, o que aqueles dois aprontaram dessa vez?"_ as duas pensaram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Rony? Ou com o Harry? - Gina perguntou enquanto saiam do do Salão Principal com a professora.

- Aconteceu sim, mas agora já está tudo sob controle. - disse tentando tranquilizar as garotas – E não se esqueçam de agradecer ao sr. Potter, ele salvou a vida do seu irmão, srta. Weasley.

- Como assim o Harry salvou a vida do meu irmão? - falou estridente – Onde eles estão?

- Estão na Ala Hospitalar. Vamos que lá vocês saberão os detalhes.

As três seguiram a passos ligeiros pelos corredores do castelo.

**xx**

Depois que Harry explicou como o amigo havia sido envenenado e como ele conseguiu salvá-lo todos começaram a se perguntar quem havia feito aquilo. Depois de muito conversarem, Hermione chegou a uma conclusão:

- … Acho que há uma ligação entre os ataques, do Rony e da Cátia.

-_ Como é que você chegou a essa conclusão? — perguntou Fred._

_ - Bem, primeiro, os dois casos deviam ter sido fatais, mas não foram, embora tenha sido por pura sorte. Por outro lado, nem o veneno nem o colar parecem ter atingido a pessoa que deviam matar. É claro — acrescentou ela pensativa — que de certa forma isto torna o mandante dos atentados ainda mais perigoso, porque parece que não se importa com o número de pessoas que liquida até realmente chegar __à __sua __vítima._ **(N/A: Trecho de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, capítulo dezenove: Campana de Elfos) **

Antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer comentário, várias coisas se passaram na mente de Hermione:

_"... já estavam desconfiando dele... missão dada pelo Voldemort" "Eu não posso falar..." _

_ "NÃO! Não pode ser, ele não faria uma coisa dessas... não faria."_

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Dizendo isso a morena saiu correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Subiu as escadas e foi direto para o dormitório dos amigos, não se importando com quem pudesse estar lá. Logo encontrou o que queria e saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo novamente.

* * *

E ai pessoal, depois de quase três meses eu consegui postar de novo (isso que o cap já estava digitado).

Espero que vocês não tenham desistido de acompanhar! A partir do próximo cap as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. hehe

Obrigada, ASants, pelo comentário! =) E, por favor, _deixem mais review_s!

É isso, vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo cap...

Bjs! Mah. ^-^


	12. Palavras Apagadas

**12. Palavras Apagadas**

Antes de começar a subir a escada para a Torre de Astronomia, Hermione sussurrou "Malfeito feito", guardou o Mapa nas vestes e prosseguiu. Ela precisava tirar aquela história à limpo e não sairia de lá sem fazer isso.

Mais uma vez ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar Draco - apoiado em uma janela, observando Hogwarts, como se pretendesse pular dali - chorando tanto quanto no outro dia. Mas ela estava decidida, não se abalaria com nada que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer. Resistiu à vontade de perguntar se ele estava bem – era óbvio que não – ignorou o choro do rapaz e disse, o mais firme que conseguiu:

- Malfoy, precisamos conversar. _Agora!_ - destacou bem a última palavra.

- Saí daqui, Hermione, eu não quero conversar com ninguém! - com a voz embargada, respondeu sem olhar para a garota.

- Pois eu quero! E você _vai_ me ouvir. - ele suspirou e secou os olhos. Ela continuou – Agora larga de ser sem educação e olha pra mim.

Draco sabia que ela não sairia de lá, nem deixaria ele sair, enquanto não dissesse tudo o que ela tinha para falar, achou, pois, melhor fazer o que ela havia dito. Virou-se e esperou que ela começasse, mas ela não começou.

Hermione nunca havia visto o sonserino em pior estado. A camisa de uniforme, sempre impecável no corpo, estava toda amassada, para fora da calça, com os primeiros botões abertos e a gravata frouxa no pescoço. Olheiras profundas contrastavam com a pele alva do rosto, que estava inchado devido ao choro, que junto com a roupa – a mesma do dia anterior – indicavam que ele não havia dormido. Os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos em completo desalinho, completavam a imagem, quase de horror, que fez a grifinória perder a fala.

- O que que é, Granger? Vai falar logo ou não?

- Draco, você precisa de ajuda. - seu tom era quase de suplica – Olha o seu estado, você não pode continuar assim.

- Não, Hermione, eu não preciso de ajuda. - estava aflito – E mesmo que precisasse, ninguém pode me ajudar, entendeu? _Ninguém!_ E não foi pra isso que você veio até aqui. Desembucha logo.

Ela não sabia por onde começar. Tentou manter a calma e fazer com que o sonserino também a mantivesse, porque tudo o que ela não queria era ver Draco com raiva.

Aproximou-se alguns passos. Passou a mão no rosto do garoto, que fechou os olhos com o toque, sentindo-se mais leve. Ela tentou se lembrar deque nada que acontecesse ali tiraria seu foco, mas não conseguiu.

Abraçou o loiro que não hesitou em corresponder. Afastou-se depois de um longo minuto. Tocou-lhe, mais uma vez, a face e disse:

- Você precisa descansar um pouco. Tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, trocar de roupa. - ele assentiu. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos. Havia gratidão no olhar dele. Ela quebrou o silêncio – Mas eu ainda quero, eu preciso, conversar com você. Ainda é cedo... a gente pode se encontrar depois do almoço. Quatorze horas, na estufa. E não ouse não aparecer.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Levou a mão direita ao rosto de Hermione, onde uma lágrima – que ela estava segurando desde que entrou na Torre – teimou em descer, secou-a. Com um sorriso de canto, despediu-se.

Hermione ficou lá. Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, pensando em uma desculpa para a saída repentina da Ala Hospitalar e no que falaria para Draco.

**xx**

Hermione já estava atrasada, havia saído da Torre de Astronomia há pouco mais de meia hora. Pelas contas da garota, ficou quase três horas por lá, pensando. Não obteve muito resultado, não conseguiu ao menos encontrar uma desculpa por ter sumido. Chorou um pouco também, não queria estar naquela situação. Tomou um banho rápido e foi se encontrar com Draco. Não comeu nada, não conseguiria.

Ele sabia que aquele, definitivamente, não era seu estado normal. E que ele só estava enganando a si mesmo quando dizia que não precisava de ajuda, mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia ajudá-lo.

Draco já estava na estufa quando Hermione chegou.

- Está atrasada. - constatou.

- Eu sei... Desculpa, eu esta...

- Não importa.

O sonserino estava sentado em uma das mesas que havia no local, para as aulas de Herbologia. Fez sinal para que ela se sentasse também. A grifinória passou umas das pernas pelo banco, sentando-se de frente para ele, ambos na mesma posição, com uma perna de cada lado do assento. Continuou falando, parecia até que era ele quem queria conversar.

- Eu estive pensando e tenho quase certeza sobre o que você quer conversar. - apoiou o braço direito na mesa e começou a tamborilar os dedos, deixando Hermione ainda mais nervosa. Fitou os castanhos da garota e continuou – Você é esperta, mais cedo ou mais tarde ai acabar ligando os pontos.

- Onde você quer chegar, Malfoy? - depois de todas as conclusões a que chegou, não conseguia esconder o medo em sua voz.

O loiro suspirou, pesaroso. Só podia ter perdido completamente o juízo. O que ele pretendia fazer podia acabar de vez com ele se alguém do lado das trevas descobrisse. Mas não desistiria:

- Bom, você já percebeu que tem alguma coisa errada comigo e eu vou te contar o que é. - revirou os olhos, ainda tamborilando os dedos – Responder toda e qualquer pergunta, que eu souber a resposta, claro.

- Rá! - a morena o cortou – E você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em você? Tá bom...

- Tudo bem, usa qualquer coisa que me faça falar a verdade, então. - foi irônico – Eu estou aqui, de boa vontade, me arriscando. Eu quero falar... mas eu tenho uma condição.

A garota rui com gosto. Ele só podia estar fazendo uma brincadeira, muito da sem graça, inclusive.

- E você acha mesmo que está em condições de pedir alguma coisa? E para com isso! - bradou, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a de Draco, fazendo com que ele parasse com aquele barulho.

Draco fitou-a mais uma vez, perdendo-se naquele mar de chocolate. Antes que ela movesse a mão, inverteu a posição, pousando – ternamente – a sua sobre a dela, prendendo-a ali.

Hermione não pôde ignorar aquele contato, todo seu corpo reagiu a ele. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Um pouco mais próximo, Draco quase sussurrou:

- Me escuta pelo menos. - ainda com os olhos fechados, ela assentiu. Ele continuou – Eu te conto tudo se você me prometer que vai apagar, explodir, tirar, _qualquer coisa_, essa memória de mim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Ele não podia estar falando sério...

- Isso é loucura! - conseguiu falar – E além do mais, eu nunca fiz isso, pode ser arriscado.

- Qual é, Granger? - ele rui – Não é possível que você tenha fama de ser a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts à toa. Eu não posso acreditar que você deixaria uma oportunidade dessas passar porque pode ser arriscado pra mim, Draco Malfoy, o cara que você odeia.

- Você sabe que eu não te odeio. - desviou o olhar, sabia que estava vermelha. Draco deixou um sorriso escapar – E o que você vai ganhar com isso? Me contando tudo.

- Eu já disse, você deve ser de confiança. - parecia entediado, como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Acariciou a mão da morena, que ainda segurava, sem nem perceber o que fazia. Ela fez o possível para ignorar isso, precisava manter o foco – E você, com certeza vai arrumar algum jeito para me ajudar. Eu confio em você, Sabe-Tudo. - disse carinhoso.

- Tá, tudo bem. Eu faço isso. Mas se eu "estragar" alguma coisa na sua cabeça, não vai ser culpa minha.

- Eu já falei, confio em você. Não vai dar nada errado. - com um sorriso encorajador, continuou – Pode começar com as perguntas.

- Eu não sei por onde começar. São tantas coisa. Está pronto pro interrogatório?

Ele afagou mais uma vez a mão da grifinória e assentiu.

- Bom, eu não sei se você já ficou sabendo, mas o Rony foi envenenado. - ele negou com a cabeça, mas com um ar de quem já imaginava que alguma coisa havia acontecido – E, obviamente, ele não era o verdadeiro alvo. O que ele bebeu era pra ser entregue ao Dumbledore. - Draco já sabia que ela estava perto de falar o que ele menos queria ouvir – Eu pensei um pouco e cheguei a conclusão de que o envenenamento e o ataque à Cátia Bell estavam ligados...

Ela respirou fundo, não queria saber a verdade, mas precisava:

- Antes do Natal, Harry ouviu uma conversa sua com o Snape, você deve saber qual conversa é. - ele meneou a cabeça afirmando – Eu juntei os fatos, a conversa, os ataques... Foi você, não foi? Você que entregou o colar à Cátia, a garrafa de Hidro Mel...

- Eu não tive escolha. - ele quase chorava de novo – Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele quer se vingar pelo fracasso do meu pai. Se eu não fizer o que o Lord quer, ele vai matar a mim e a minha mãe. Eu não tenho escolha, Hermione. - ele apertava a mão da garota, como se aquilo fosse fazer ela entender melhor – Eu sei que não vou conseguir fazer o que ele quer. Minha mãe também sabe. Ela obrigou o Snape a fazer um Voto Perpétuo... - as palavras foram morrendo.

- Eu sei disso. Agora, me responde duas coisas: - ela precisava manter a calma e acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível – o que, exatamente, você tem que fazer? E o que você tanto faz na Sala Precisa?

- Eu estou consertando o armário sumidouro que tem lá... ele forma uma passagem com outro que está no Borgin e Burkes. Já que nada do que eu fiz deu certo, vou ter que fazer alguns Comensais entrarem no castelo... - ele fez uma pausa. Hermione teve que se esforçar para continuar ouvindo de tão baixo que ele falou – Quando eu tiver que matar o Dumbledore.

A morena estava em choque. Era muita coisa para ela processar. Não sabia o que dizer. Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Draco, que ainda segurava sua mão. Com a outra, tocou a face do garoto. Fitou as íris cinzas, transpareciam medo.

- Como você está aguentando essa pressão? Isso é desumano.

- Esqueceu com quem eu estou lidando, Granger? Você acha mesmo que ele se preocupa com alguém? - rui da própria desgraça, imaginando o fim que teria.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Como seu posso te ajudar? - estava desesperada.

- Eu não sei... - disse pensativo – Você é esperta, vai dar um jeito. Mas eu tenho uma coisa que pode te ajudar.

Ele tirou uma moeda do bolso e entregou à grifinória.

- Isso é igual a que eu fiz para...?

- A Armada Dumbledore? É, eu copiei sua ideia, foi muito útil. Estou usando algumas. E quando forem entrar no castelo, você vai ficar sabendo e vai poder fazer alguma coisa. - ele demonstrava uma calma que não tinha.

- Draco...

- Não fala nada. Eu sei que você vai conseguir me ajudar. Tem que ter alguma solução.

Os dois se olharam por longos segundos. Castanho e cinza se perdendo em sentimentos. As mão ainda entrelaçadas começaram a reagir ao contato. Os corações pararam uma batida antes de perderem completamente o ritmo. Hermione abraçou o sonserino, ficaram mais algum tempo assim. Apenas se sentindo. Sentindo o momento. Sentindo cada um o perfume do outro. Draco percorreu os braços macios da grifinória, sentindo cada pedaço de pele que pôde.

A garota se afastou um pouco, fitou os olhos cinzas. Aproximou-se do ouvido do loiro. Sussurrou:

- Já que você não vai se lembrar de nada mesmo, posso te pedir uma coisa? - ele assentiu com a cabeça. Estavam completamente entregue aos sentimentos – Me faz cometer o pior erro da minha vida mais uma...

Draco não esperou que ela completasse a frase. Sabia exatamente o que ela queria. Tomou os lábios da garota como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. As línguas se encontraram, vasculhando cada milímetro que pudessem encontrar. A paixão que emanava dos dois era quase palpável. Hermione estava completamente entregue nos braços do sonserino, mas se concentrava em cada movimento que seus lábios faziam, queria se lembrar de cada detalhe daquele beijo. Tão avassalador. Tão tenro.

Se desvencilharam com relutância. Precisavam de ar. Draco começou a depositar beijos no pescoço da morena. Hermione arfou. Ela sabia que ele não iria se lembrar de nada daquilo, mas precisava falar. Sussurrando no ouvido do loiro, disse:

- Draco, nem que quisesse, eu conseguiria te odiar. Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, seu arrogante imbecil. - brincou.

- Mione... - ele também sussurrava – Isso não é justo. Eu quero me lembrar disso. Me lembrar durante todos os dias da minha vida que a primeira pessoa a qual me fez sair dos eixos, jogar tudo pro alto, também é apaixonada por mim. Eu quero lembrar todos os dias, que a _minha_ grifinoriazinha metida a Sabe-Tudo, também me quer.

Encontraram os lábios mais uma vez. Com desejo, paixão, urgência... amor? O beijo foi prolongado o máximo que a falta de ar permitiu.

Lágrimas de tristeza e felicidade misturavam-se na face da morena. Ela fitou aqueles olhos cinzas, sempre tão frios, agora cheios de vida, paixão, esperança... Queria se lembrar deles assim. Falou:

- Eu sei que não é justo, pra nenhum de nós. - ela rui pelo nariz – Daqui a pouco você sequer vai saber que isso aconteceu. Mas eu, sempre que te vir, vou lembrar de tudo isso. - ele ia falar alguma coisa, ela não deixou – Quem sabe, um dia, quando toda essa Guerra acabar, a gente possa ficar juntos. Sem medo, sem resistência, perseguições... Agora não é nossa vez. Vamos continuar bons amigos. E eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra te ajudar.

Sem dar tempo para que o sonserino dissesse qualquer coisa, tirou a varinha das vestes. Deu-lhe um selinho e, com a varinha apontada para a testa de Draco, disse:

- Obliviate.

* * *

_Bom, gente, está aí mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado... e, por favor, deixem mais reviews! _

_E, respondendo ao comentário do(a) **Kanastra**, eu sei que foi a Murta quem viu o Draco chorando e tals, mas, visto que no livro nem ao menos existe _Dramione, _me vi no direito de mudar um "pouquinho" as coisas... e quanto à autoria dos ataques acho que esse capítulo responde seu comentário. Mas, se tiver alguma diga sobre algo que eu ainda não escrevi, será muito bem vinda! ^-^_

_Mais uma vez,_ **reveiws, please! **


	13. O sonho

**13. O "sonho"**

Hermione estava perdida. Draco tinha mesmo uma missão para cumprir: matar Dumbledore. E ele confiava nela para fazer alguma coisa que o ajudasse. E, como se todas essas coisas terríveis não bastassem, ele havia falado que era apaixonado por ela, mas já não se lembrava mais disso.

Ela não tinha ideia de como agir. Andava sem rumo pelo castelo, com a moeda que Draco lhe deu passeando pelas mãos e com lágrimas molhando toda a frente da roupa. Tivera a melhor e pior tarde de sua vida. Não queria aceitar que Draco era um... _"Burra! Como você pôde esquecer de perguntar se ele era mesmo um Comensal? Ele disse que ia responder a qualquer pergunta, não que ia sair contando tudo tudo que sabia! Idiota!" _Para a grifinória a incerteza era pior do que saber que ele realmente era um Comensal.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não poderia ficar o resto do ano andando sem rumo e chorando, além de que já deviam estar preocupados com o sumiço dela, principalmente sem o Mapa para poderem procurar.

**xx**

Hermione estava entrando no Salão Comunal, como era final de semana, provavelmente, estaria vazio. Estava certa, não precisou de muito e encontrou Harry e Gina, visivelmente aflitos. O casal veio correndo em direção à amiga, que mais uma vez apresentava o rosto inchado e vermelho pelo choro.

- Mione, onde você se meteu? Te procuramos pela escola toda. - Harry perguntou, sendo abraçado pela morena que precisava urgentemente de um colo amigo. - Mione, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? Fala alguma coisa. - Ele parecia muito mais aflito. Gina agora conduzia os dois para um sofá – Se for por causa do Rony, não precisa se preocupar. Ele já está bem, vai sair de lá em dois dias.

A monitora encarou os amigos, não sabia por onde começar, mas tinha que começar. E seria pelo começo. Ainda com algumas lágrimas rolando pela face, Hermione contou tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e o sonserino nos últimos meses. Contou tudo, das brigas aos beijos. Dos escudos aos momentos de entrega plena. Tudo até entrar no Salão Comunal minutos antes.

Gina, que já sabia partes da história, não ficou tão chocada quanto o namorado, que fazia perguntas repetitivas do tipo : "Você e o Malfoy, amigos... se beijando?" "Tem certeza que foi isso mesmo o que ele falou? "Matar Dumbledore?"

Os três ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, analisando mentalmente a situação, até que foram interrompidos por um grupo de alunos do quarto ano que fazia muito barulho.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. - Harry disse, virando-se para Hermione continuou – Acha que você está em condições de falar com o Diretor?

- Não, mas o quanto antes, melhor. - foi sincera – Vamos?

Hermione sabia que a reação de Harry só não havia sido pior por causa da revelação sobre Dumbledore, mas que depois teria que dar muitas satisfações ao amigo.

**xx**

O trio bateu na porta do escritório de Dumbledore. Ele pediu que entrassem. Não esperavam pelo que viram. Os principais membros da Ordem estavam lá, junto com Slughorn, discutindo sobre envenenamento de Rony, supuseram os jovens.

- Algum problema, meus jovens? - o diretor perguntou ao ver o olhar aflito dos adolescentes.

Alguns presentes olharam para a porta, a fim de ver quem estava ali. Molly correu em direção à Hermione quando viu o estado em que ela se encontrava.

- Hermione, minha filha, o que aconteceu? - abraçou-a.

_"Ótimo, além de tudo, provavelmente vou ter que contar na frente de todos eles," _pensou a morena.

Harry explicou, _ muito_ por cima o que estava acontecendo e Dumbledore, educadamente, pediu para Slughorn se retirar.

- Srta. Granger, o que exatamente está acontecendo? - Dumbledore perguntou indicando a cadeira à sua frente para que ela sentasse.

Hermione começou a contar, dessa vez, apenas o necessário. Começou falando da desconfiança que Harry tinha, depois sobre a Sala Precisa, a conversa que Harry ouviu, a conversa que teve com Draco depois da volta às aulas, o quanto ele parecia abatido e desesperado naquele mesmo dia pela manhã e, por fim, a conversa de horas antes, na qual Draco confirmou todas as suspeitas – menos uma – e contou sobre o plano para a morte do Diretor.

Todos ficaram atônitos, exceto Dumbledore, que parecia já saber de tudo e... Snape? Sim, Snape não demonstrou surpresa, nem nenhum outra reação, afinal, ele estava bem envolvido com toda a história.

Dumbledore levantou-se, deu uma volta pelo escritório, analisando as expressões de cada um ali presente. Sentou-se novamente. Completo silêncio. Ajustou os oclinhos de meia-lua. Observou mais uma vez Snape, que ainda mantinha uma expressão impassível. Observou a garota em sua frente por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar:

- Acho que a senhorita se lembra o que a professora McGonagall lhe disse no começo das aulas, não? - diante de um olhar de incompreensão da monitora, continuou – Sobre seu parceiro de rondas.

- "... disse que talvez isso seja bom pra vocês dois." - repetiu o que a diretora de sua casa havia lhe dito meses antes, como se agora tudo fizesse sentido.

- Exatamente. O professor Snape é um, como é mesmo que dizem por aí? Agente duplo? - pergunta retórica, ele sabia muito bem o que Snape era – Como um bom cumpridor de suas obrigações, não pôde deixar de fazer o Voto Perpétuo, contudo, também não deixou de me informar sobre esse ato e, antes disso, sobre a missão do jovem Malfoy.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos diante da revelação, mas ninguém ousou dizer uma única palavra, continuaram escutando.

- Eu e o professor Snape já sabíamos dos planos para a minha morte, mas como o Sr. Malfoy está cada vez mais difícil de se abrir com Severo, ficamos a mercê da sorte. - pausou por alguns segundos – Agora, com essa informação da srta. Granger, fica tudo mais fácil. Eu e Severo temos certeza de que Draco não conseguirá cumprir com a sua missão. Por isso, quando essa invasão acontecer, eu peço que não julguem nenhuma atitude tomada por Snape. Nós já temos tudo planejado e quando estiver na hora, todos vocês saberão o que fazer.

- O senhor não está realmente esperando que alguém te mate e que nós não façamos nada, não é? - Harry perguntou visivelmente irritado, encarando Snape como se já imaginasse o que estava por vir.

- Todos morreremos um dia, Harry. Não tem como evitar. - disse calmo – Já está ficando tarde, é melhor vocês irem para o Salão Comunal. E a Srta. precisa descansar.

Os três despediram-se dos presentes e foram em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

**xx**

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em completo silêncio, Harry não conseguiu mais segurar sua raiva.

- Hermione, onde você estava com a cabeça pra fazer uma coisa dessas? - ele estava parado encarando a amiga, enquanto Gina tentava, em vão, impedi-lo de continua falando – Como você se deixou levar pelo Malfoy? _Como_ você não percebeu que ele estava te usando?

A morena, que até aquele momento estava tentando controlar todas as emoções, entregou-se mais uma vez às lágrimas. Não imaginara que o amigo pudesse ser tão duro.

- Olha Harry, eu não sei se você realmente sabe como é se apaixonar por alguém... Se ele estava me usando ou não, isso só diz respeito a mim. E você deveria agradecer por eu ter me deixado "ser usada", se não, só ficaríamos sabendo de tudo, quando Dumbledore estivesse morto. - enxugou as lágrimas e antes de deixar um Harry arrependido para trás, falou – Eu pensei, que pelo menos você seria um pouco mais maduro quanto a isso, mas pelo jeito, eu estava_ muito_ enganada.

**xx**

Naquela noite Hermione não dormiu. Também não foi para o seu dormitório. Depois que deixou os amigos, foi para a Torre de Astronomia. Ficou lá até quase amanhecer.

Ela estava apaixonada por um sonserino projeto de Comensal da Morte, que também gostava dela. E que confiava que ela poderia ajudá-lo com uma coisa quase impossível.

Quando saiu de lá, já não tinha mais lágrimas para transbordar de seus olhos. Com todas as forças que pôde reunir, foi até a Ala Hospitalar. Como ainda era muito cedo não havia ninguém por lá e Rony ainda dormia.

Ficou ali por vários minutos, velando o sono tranquilo do amigo. Pensando em como as coisas seriam mais fáceis se eles ainda desfrutassem da inocente paixão infantil que tiveram.

**xx**

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos. Hermione deixou que Gina – com ela e Harry presentes – contasse ao irmão tudo o que acontecera enquanto ele estava sob cuidados. Como já era esperado, ele fez um escândalo, querendo até mesmo proibir a amiga de continuar as rondas. A morena nada disse, estava cansada demais para começar uma discussão que não os levaria a lugar algum. Também não chorou, não tinha mais forças para isso.

Ruivo e moreno só não tomaram nenhuma atitude mais radial porque foram ameaçados de perder irmã, amiga e namorada.

Já era terça-feira a noite, mais uma vez. Hermione teria que se encontrar com Draco.

**xx**

A grifinória chegou adiantada. Estava muito impaciente nos últimos três dias.

Ao chegar viu que Draco já a esperava. O nervosismo tomou conta de todas as partes do corpo da morena. Ela parou de andar por alguns segundos. Não havia parado para pensar como seria encontrá-lo depois de sábado. Continuou andando. Percebeu que o sonserino estava pensativo, o que aumentou ainda mais o nervosismo dela. Só foi notada quando o chamou:

- Draco! - não conseguiu esconder o que sentia.

- Ah, oi. Ainda é cedo, não esperava você essa hora. - desencostou-se da parede onde estava e aproximou-se dela – Nossa, você está bem? Tá com uma cara estranha.

- Tô sim, não se preocupa. - tentou ser convincente.

- Tá... Er, vamos? Ainda não está na hora, mas ai acabamos mais cedo.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Havia um clima estranho no ar. Apesar do silêncio, Draco não tirava os olhos de Hermione, como se quisesse entender alguma coisa. Essa atitude estava deixando-a irritada, que parou de andar para perguntar o que ele tanto olhava. Draco foi mais rápido:

- Hermione? - parecia cauteloso.

- Fala! - respondeu irritada.

- Por acaso, no final de semana, nós nos encontramos depois que você me encontrou dormindo na estufa? - foi essa a desculpa que ela deu por estarem juntos lá.

- É... hum... Oi? - ele fitava os castanhos. Pôde ver uma onda de apreensão passar por eles – Não. Só nos vimos naquela hora, por quê?

- Hum... Estranho... Talvez tenha sido só um sonho, então. - concluiu.

- Sonho? Você sonhou comigo? O que aconteceu no sonho? - falou tudo muito rápido, agora o medo estampando sua face.

- Calma. Tudo isso é medo do que eu possa ter sonhado? - ele riu, e aproximou-se alguns passos da grifinória, até ela ir de encontro à parede – Não se preocupa, eu não lembro muito bem. Acho que o começo não foi muito bom, meio tenso, sabe? - ela não disse nada. Cinza e castanho não se desgrudavam. Draco abriu um sorriso lembrando-se da sensação boa que o preenchia desde o "sonho". Hermione não conteve um suspiro. Ele era lindo – Mas acabou tudo bem. Tudo _muito _ bem.

O loiro aproximou-se um pouco mais. Pegou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos da grifinória e colou-a atrás da orelha. Hermione, antevendo o que aconteceria, juntou todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam depois daquela proximidade:

- Vamos, Draco. Ainda não acabamos a ronda – antes de livrar-se da proximidade com o sonserino, pôde ver o olhar de decepção dele. Sem perceber, falou – Eu sabia que isso não daria certo.

- O que não daria certo? - perguntou confuso.

- Nada! - disse rápido. Poucos segundos depois, tentando soar descontraída, perguntou – Mas me diz, você não se lembra de nada que aconteceu nesse tal sonho?

- Não, eu não lembro de nada. Só da sensação, mas não tem nenhuma imagem.

Eles continuaram a ronda, os dois absortos em pensamentos. Draco tentava a todo custo "recuperar" alguma imagem daquilo que ele achava ter sido um sonho, impregnando-o com todas as boas sensações que ele não queria que o abandonasse. Já Hermione estava com medo de não ter feito o feitiço direito e ele lembrar-se da conversa que tiveram.

Não muitos minutos depois, despediram-se. Ambos com o desejo de – mesmo no silêncio no qual estavam – continuarem juntos.

Cada um seguiu para seu tormento pessoal.

* * *

_Oi, genteee! Mais um capítulo, finalmente, postado. Eu devo ter revisado umas dez vezes, mas com certeza têm alguns erros que eu deixei passar, e peço desculpas. _

_Espero que tenham gostado. E, por favor, comentem com suas opiniões. Eu fico meio surtando sem saber o que vocês estão achando! _

_Bom, acho que é só isso. Espero que todo mundo tenha um **ótimo **Natal, com pessoas de quem vocês gostem e com **muita **alegria. E que 2013 venha com muito mais felicidade que esse ano (que, diga-se de passagem, passou em um segundo). _**_  
_**

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! _


End file.
